Of Cruelty and Consequence
by gothraven89
Summary: A Hunt nearly going wrong is the least of Sam and Dean's problems when an over looked creature exacts it's vengeance. WARNING- Non-con and future Wincest & Mpreg. Don't Like Don't read, NO FLAMES AND PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

**Of Cruelty and Consequence**

_AU: Sam didn't die by Jake's hand, Yellow Eyed Demon did die by Dean's hand, Dean didn't make the deal and end up... you know where, and the brothers carry on hunting the Supernatural scum of the universe!!_

_Just the plot bunnies in my head working. _

_Warning: Implied Non-Con but no graphic description in this chapter._

_Please go easy on me, this is my first crack at this particular category. I just thought I'd try my hand at it, please do not flame me, If you don't like it, don't read it please!! _

**Chapter 1**

The low rumble of a car engine rattled the chilly Rockford, Illinois air as a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala thundered down the road.

While the car was making plenty of noise outside, inside the car was filled with cold silence and tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

From where he sat riding shotgun with a growing feeling of guilt, Sam Winchester discreetly let his eye travel across the car to driver's seat to silently eye a certain older brother behind the wheel.

Sam felt his heart both clench and sink at what he saw.

Dean Winchester's face was one of barely masked fury.

His eyes were two hard chips of icy jade that stared straight ahead at the road, absolutely refusing to look at anything else.

Mainly his one passenger.

Sam knew exactly what the cause of his brother's stony silence and anger.

The hunt they had just finished up.

One that should have gone off smoothly like so many others had after the fall of Yellow-eyes.

The one where he'd basically dropped the ball by miscalculating exactly where the Witch's layer had been.

The evil chrone had gotten the drop on them and had tossed Dean around like a rag-doll before Sam had managed to gun the bitch down, emptying his entire clip into her.

_" I screwed up real bad."_Thought Sam as he felt bile rise up and burn the back of his throat as his mind immediately thinking about what might have been.

Sam wanted nothing more than to open his mouth and speak, to apologize for not being more accurate, for going the wrong way and almost getting them killed tonight.

But, Sam kept his mouth firmly shut, remembering that Dean had made it very very clear that he was **not** in the "sharing, caring" kind of mood.

In addition, he had tried to speak earlier after they'd salted and burned the Witch's bullet ridden corps, when he'd all but parted his lips in the slightest, Dean had tightened his grip on the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles had turned white and coldly glanced at him briefly.

The glance had sent a clear message- _" Don't you even dare to think about opening your mouth again." _

And so, the two Winchester brothers sat in silence as Dean drove on in search of the nearest motel.

_A good twenty minutes later..._

Dean was glad beyond words that he was finally pulling up into a motel parking lot.

It was after all, the very wee hours of morning and he had some severely painful injuries that needed to be tended to.

As his very abused chest twinged and ached because of the many bruises and a few small cuts here and there, Dean felt the anger inside him spike as he thought about what had gone down and why he was in this current situation.

Mainly because the person sitting beside him had led them the wrong way.

Dean knew full well that Sam wanted to talk things out about what had happened.

But the older Winchester just did not want to listen to the excuses and the apologies.

Dean was just too tired and hurt to forgive and forget, right now he just wanted some pain killers and a bed to sleep on.

When they pulled up to the front office, Dean all but bolted out of the Impala before Sam could so much as ask to check them in.

Keeping his jacket closed so as not to terrify the person behind the desk cause yeah, his chest and the shirt over it were both torn and bloody messes, Dean quietly and quickly paid and took the key for a room.

Then he was out the door and climbing into the Impala without a sound towards Sam.

Not even telling his brother what their room number was like he usually did.

The Impala slowly cruised through the dark motel parking lot until Dean pulled the car into the vacant parking space in front of the room that was theirs.

Then, Dean was shutting the car off and getting out of the car once again, still giving Sam the silent treatment.

Sam sighed and felt a small spike of hurt course through him as he watched Dean get his bags out of the trunk and then walk right past the Impala and into the motel room without waiting for his brother.

Sam pulled himself out of the car and dejectedly trudged to the trunk to get his own things.

Once he'd hefted the last bag over his shoulder he followed after his brother's long cold footsteps into the motel room, actually thankful that the door was open.

With Dean's current mood, Sam wouldn't have put it past his brother to lock him out physically in addition to having already done so emotionally.

As the younger Winchester brother disappeared into the motel room with his shoulder slumped in defeat, in the shadows and the darkness, going unnoticed by the two demon hunting brothers...

A being of evil gazed at it's two unsuspecting targets, fury and vengeance burning bright in it's glowing, hate filled crimson eyes.

Those two were going to pay dearly for killing it's Mistress.

They would pay this very night.

And she would reap the end results when the time was right.

Sam stepped over the threshold, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

Dean didn't turn from where he was unpacking items from one of his bags at the foot of the queen-sized bed closest to the bathroom.

Sam shifted on his feet for a second before he silently walked over to the remaining queen closest to the window.

He set his backpack down and set about digging through it much like Dean was.

Then with a steadying breath, Sam turned to gaze at his brother and spoke.

" Dean-" He began when said brother cut him off before he could finish his sentence by glaring back at him as he spoke.

" I call shower." Growled Dean curtly before he grabbed up some clothes and the med-kit and all but flew into the bathroom before Sam could say anything else, the light turning on and the door slamming after he'd crossed the threshold.

Sam sighed and gazed at the now closed door of the bathroom with guilt and self-loathing threatening to drown him.

The younger brother was at a loss as to what he could do to fix things between him and Dean.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom...

Dean Winchester bit back a groan as he gingerly stripped off his shirts.

The dark button-up shirt was more or less salvageable.

The T-shirt he'd been wearing underneath was a bloody, torn-up mess destined for the trash-bin.

With a small hiss, Dean turned to the bathroom sink and eyed himself in the mirror that hung above it.

Dean grimaced as he beheld his bruised and slightly cut up upper body. Thankfully, none of the cuts needed stitches.

Anger flared up inside him once again at those responsible.

Anger mostly at the lust demon bitch and a small portion zeroed in on a certain little brother.

He was definitely giving Sam some hell for what had gone down tonight.

It was a rookie mistake what Sam had done, totally unacceptable.

With a grumble, Dean set about divesting himself of the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower.

Thankfully, the water was hot and with good enough pressure, it was soothing against his bruises and many cuts.

After a good soak and thoroughly cleaning all of his injuries with soap, Dean shut off the shower and stepped out.

Once he'd toweled himself dry he turned back to the sink, reaching for the med-kit he'd set down on it when he'd first stepped inside the bathroom.

He'd just opened the kit with a soft click when he looked back up at his reflection in the mirror.

His heart jolted and then slammed to a cold stop at what he saw.

In the mirror was a second reflection, a deathly pale woman with raven black hair, and her eyes were glowing blood red as she smirked at him with evil and malice, a grotesque sight for anyone to behold.

And it meant that it was behind him!

Dean was whirling around to face the threat in a spilt second, but that was all he managed to do before the demonic woman's hands were on him, her bony, long nailed fingers digging into both of his temples.

Dean opened his mouth to yell out for Sam as loud as his lungs could manage but the scream came out as a choked off gasp as white hot fire ignited at his temples and lanced through his head before spreading throughout his whole body.

The creature grinned as she leaned in close to Dean's right ear and spoke.

_" Take him. You know you want to."_ Was all she whispered.

" N-." Dean began to whisper in dismay, but with another gasp the rest of his resistance was incinerated away as the heat coursing through his body intensified ten fold.

The creature smiled in vile satisfaction, her glowing red eyes flashing as she exacted her curse on the victim currently trapped in her jagged finger nailed grasp and the as of yet unsuspecting second victim just outside the bathroom door.

Then, once her eyes returned to there original glow, she released Dean and watched him sink to his knees in a boneless heap on the bathroom floor.

She eyed him with cold disinterest and a mocking sneer before she melted away into the shadows and out of the motel room all together just as silently and as unnoticed as when she had first entered, taking dark pleasure in the knowledge of the pain and sorrow she would be responsible for in the near future as she did so.

Meanwhile, beyond the bathroom door, totally oblivious to all that had just transpired...

Sam sat over the edge of his bed with his back to the bathroom as he stared forlornly out the window at the darkness of the night.

He'd stripped off his jacket and button up shirt, his boots tucked neatly beside his duffel bag as he waited for his brother to finish up with his shower, hoping Dean spared him some hot water.

Suddenly, a dull throbbing heat stabbed through his abdomen and the spread to his lower regions. If that in itself was not cause for alarm, after a few seconds the intense heat abruptly turned frigidly cold.

Sam gasped at this foreign sensation, his hands flying to his stomach as he stared down at them with wide, confused eyes.

_" What the Hell?"_ Thought Sam as the cold sensation continued.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the sensation within his body simply vanished, as though it had never even happened.

Sam sat with befuddled fear coming off of him in waves.

With fumbling, nervous hands he pulled up his shirt to eye his stomach.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

It looked the way it always looked smooth and flat as ever.

Sam was so distracted by what had just happened to him and trying to figure it out that he didn't hear the bathroom door slowly open behind him with a soft squeak.

He was so freaked, he didn't notice the pair of maddened eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

From where he sat, Sam was in the full grip of panic.

He was about to turn and yell for his brother for help when out of nowhere, hard steel-like arms were wrapping around his neck in a bruising head-lock that all but crushed his trachea and cut off his ability to breathe.

The youngest Winchester's hands instinctively shot up to claw at his attacker's arms.

He had enough time to let out a chocked sputter before he was being viciously yanked backwards clear off the bed.

Sam found himself slammed onto his back on the motel room floor, the wind knocked forcibly from his lungs.

He was dimly aware of the hand wrapped around his throat like a vice and that there was another hand tightly pinning his right wrist to the scratchy motel carpet.

Whoever was holding him down had forced his legs apart and was kneeling between them.

Sam blinked away the stars dancing across his eyes and when his vision cleared, he finally gazed upon his attacker's face and when he did, his eyes grew wide in shock and the beginnings a full, all consuming terror.

Through his strangled vocal cords, Sam managed to push out one hissed out word.

" D-Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 2

Sam lay on the floor, more or less paralyzed by both agony and despair.

Hot bitter tears welled in Sam's eyes as he gazed up at the cracked motel ceiling.

Be stubbornly blinked them back, refusing to let them fall.

He noticed that it was still completely dark out side from what little he could see of the motel room window.

He wanted to wail, to scream out his anguish and his agony, he wanted for God himself to hear and come help him.

But he stayed silent where he lay naked, bruised, bleeding, and covered in the wetness of fluids he dared not to think about.

And the reason for his silence was laying draped over him like a living blanket.

Dean Winchester lay equally as naked as his brother, dead to the world in slumber oblivious to the pain Sam was in.

He lay with his legs tangled around Sam's and his head pillowed against the skin just below the younger man's collarbone.

Sam lay in the quiet feeling desolate, filthy, and inhuman.

He lay their for what seemed like hours instead of minutes.

Then, thoughts of all that had happened mere hours ago crashed through his mind.

Disgust and shame washed over Sam and threatened to drown him as he remembered why he was here in this position, with his _brother_.

He was about to give in to his body's need to cry out and act out in the chaos of the many emotions swirling around inside him in a chaotic vortex when a small moan from Dean made Sam stop cold and cleared his slightly terrified mind.

Dean.

His big brother Dean.

With his mind cleared, Sam remembered that Dean was hurt too, that some of the blood that stained his skin was not his own, but Dean's.

Dean had been cut in several places from the hunt earlier this night.

Those cuts had obviously not been treated and while... **_it_** had been happening, many of these cuts had reopened and trickled crimson blood.

Sam felt his heart shatter at the thoughts of his brother.

It filled him with a sudden determination.

A determination to make sure that the only person he had left was alright.

A determination for he himself to survive all of this.

Gritting his teeth hard enough to hear them grind together, Sam slowly, carefully began the painstaking task of extricating himself from his more or less unconscious older sibling and getting them both up off the goddamn floor.

With a small cry of pain which was quickly stifled and a herculean amount of effort, Sam rolled out from under his brother's nude body.

Sam came to rest on his right side and nearly curled up into a full fetal position.

A harsh breath escaped him as he rode out the waves of pain the movement caused to his very abused body. He waited for the pain to subside as much as possible before he began moving again.

With a trembling hand, Sam reached up and gripped the sheets over the edge of the mattress he'd been sitting on hours ago and began painstakingly pulling himself upright.

After what seemed an eternity, Sam found finally found himself at least upright on his knees.

With a soft groan, Sam collapsed forward onto the bed, his hand gripping the edge in a white-knuckled grip.

He rested there for a few minutes, breathing heavily and shivering minutely as the air in the motel room, normal temperature, felt more like the air with the air condition on at full blast to Sam, biting mercilessly at his bare skin.

After indulging in rest, Sam urge his body into movement once again, he gingerly pushed himself back upright and slowly turned to have a look around.

Dean was still out cold, laying on his side facing Sam, the bruises and cuts caked with drying blood standing out in even starker contrast to his pale skin.

There were other stains on him but Sam did his best to ignore those.

His clothes lay strewn everywhere, having landed in several areas around the motel room... after Dean had ripped them off.

Sam swallowed back the bile that rose up from inside him and burned the back of his throat and screwed his eyes tightly shut to fend off the memories that instantly assaulted him.

With a steadying breath, Sam clenched his jaw and used every ounce of his will to properly stand up.

When he stood to almost his full height, Sam swayed dangerously as pain and dizziness threatened to topple him over.

He breathed through it and steadied himself as best he could before he dared to take the first step forward.

The simple act of willing his foot up off the floor, moved a little ways ahead, and then lightly fall back down to the floor was torture.

But Sam worked through the pain in true Winchester fashion.

With painfully tentative steps, Sam limped his way to the center of the room, where the item he wanted lay crumpled on the floor.

Once he'd reached it, he bit his lips hard enough to nearly draw blood and he bent down to retrieve his boxers.

His fingers managed to hook the piece of clothing and he quickly gripped it tightly.

Then with the speed of an old man, he carefully pulled them on.

The boxers shorts were rough and scratchy against his over sensitized skin, but once the elastic waist band was firmly resting over his hips, he felt glad that he was at the very least, no longer nude.

With what remained of his self-respect and modesty appeased, Sam turned back around to eye the task at hand.

He had to take care of Dean.

Though a small part of him was angry beyond Hell at what had happened, Sam refused down right to blame his brother for what had happened.

He knew full well that Dean had not been in control, that his brother had not been in his right mind.

He didn't blame Dean.

He could bring himself to.

Lightly clearing the lump that had settled in his throat before grim determination filled him.

Right now he had no time for pain, and he forced it to the back of his mind.

He quickly made his way back to where Dean was laying.

He sank to his knees beside his brother and reached out to Dean with a quivering hand.

His trembling fingertips lightly grazed over the junction where Dean's neck met him shoulder.

Sam's jaw began to tremble violently and his eyes burned, but in a manner that would've made Dean Winchester proud, Sam buried his emotions deep inside and put all of his focus on what needed to be done.

With a deep breath, Sam leaned forward and snaked his left arm under his Dean's neck, his right arm went under his older brother's knees.

The young man's muscles screamed in protest as in a show of raw strength, Sam lifted Dean clear off the motel floor.

With a small grunt of exertion, Sam took a shaky step forward and all but dumped the rather heavy burden he was carrying, albeit as gently as he could manage onto the hotel bed Dean had claimed earlier.

And thankfully, Dean remained in his coma like slumber, only stirring just a little bit when he landed on the cool motel sheets before stilling and sleeping on.

Panting lightly, Sam didn't stand there idle, once he'd deposited Dean onto the bed and saw that his brother didn't wake, he limped off towards the bathroom to get the items necessary to carry out his intentions.

Once he'd all but stumbled into the bathroom, Sam fought tooth and nail with himself to not look at the mirror the second he stepped over the threshold.

Instead, Sam grabbed one of the large, complementary towels and used the faucet to dowse a corner with warm water.

With the well saturated towel in one hand Sam grabbed up the med-kit resting on the sink with the other.

Hands with basically a death grip on these on these items, Sam limped back out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

He was immediately making his way back to his brother's side.

Sam came to kneel beside the bed and set down the med-kit on the floor. He then swallowed thickly before he brought the towel in his other hand up and began to painstaking task of cleaning the blood and semen from his brother's skin.

He started with the places farthest from any of the many cuts that marred Dean's chest and abdomen, being and gentle as possible.

Deep shame washing over him as he remembered that he was the one responsible for these stains.

After what seemed like hours upon hours of tremendously tedious work, through which Dean did not regain consciousness, much to Sam's relief.

Especially when it came time for Sam to clean... below the belt.

He may not have been angry with Dean but that did not mean he was ready to face his big brother just yet.

After all, how the Hell was Sam going to explain all of this to Dean when everything that had happened tonight was barely making any sense to him?

How could he tell Dean what had happened... What his older brother had done to him while under some kind of demonic influence?

Sam banished these terrified thoughts to the back of his mind and focused instead on finishing taking care of Dean.

Once Sam was sure that Dean was as clean as he could get him without aggravating any of Dean's many cuts and risk waking him, Sam dropped the now bloody and sticky towel to the floor beside him and reached for the med-kit.

He opened it with a soft click and rummaged through it till he found the anti-bacterial cream.

Picking up the hand sized container, Sam hurriedly unscrewed the lid and dipped two fingers into the white, gelatinous substance.

Using whatever amount that clung to his fingers he began to apply the cream to every single cut that marred Dean's skin.

Once that was done he set about bandaging the any of the cuts that were too big or deep to be left to the open air.

When he'd taped the last bandage on, Sam nearly collapsed as exhaustion and several warring emotions all converged on him.

With his strength rapidly leaving him and a deep need for a shower screaming in his head, Sam picked up the soiled towel and packed up the med-kit before climbing to his feet with a soft groan.

Sam limped over to on of the duffels and tucked the med-kit inside and then fished out a pair of sweats.

He then limped back over to his brother and somehow managed to wrestle Dean's legs through them and pulled them al the way up. After that he pulled the sheets up over Dean.

When Sam was sure that there was nothing else needed to be done, Sam turned and headed for the bathroom with the ruined towel in hand.

He was gonna burn it the second he had a chance.

Sam stepped over the threshold of the bathroom and pushed the door shut behind him with a small click.

The towel slid from Sam's shell-shocked fingers to fall onto the bathroom floor and was forgotten.

_" I need to get clean."_ Thought Sam blankly as he basically sleepwalked over to the bathtub, pulling his boxers off as he did so.

Everything after that became a blur to Sam.

There was a squeaking sound.

Then nearly scalding hot water was cascading over his bruised skin.

After that, the nightmarish memories he'd been keeping at bay were pounding through his mind.

Dean.

His brother.

Dean choking him and pinning him to the floor like he had been nothing.

His brother's eyes.

How maddened they were, a deep red outlined each the circle of both of Dean hazel-green iris'.

How it had then that Sam realized that Dean was not in his right mind and stopped struggling against him.

Then his brother had touched him in a way he'd never been touched in his whole life.

His body had betrayed him and instinctively responded to the stimuli.

Responded to his brother.

Blood dripping onto him from above.

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming as something hard and blunt forced itself inside him.

Creamy white ropes of hot fluid splattering between him and Dean.

Feeling something hot and liquid filling him.

Agony, unimaginable agony and a heavy weight falling on top of him.

Sam watched in morbid fascination as the now lightly pink colored swirled down the drain.

A few minutes later, the squeaking sounded again as Sam shut the water off.

He blindly reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist while shakily stepping out of the tub.

He made his way over to the sink and finally looked at himself in the mirror.

He was unrecognizable even to himself.

His skin was chalk white.

Dark bruises and angry bite marks littered his chest and shoulders.

There were long, finger shaped bruised poking out from under the waist of the towel around his hips.

As he stared at himself, Sam Winchester found the numbness that had settled over him rapidly disintegrating, along with his composure.

With a small shaky breath, Sam wrenched his gaze away from the pitiful sight in the mirror.

He got about one small stepped towards the bathroom door before his knees were buckling under his weight.

Like a felled tree, Sam tumbled to the ground with a light thud, landing on his side against the worn bathroom mat.

He lay there in silence for what seemed a lifetime.

Then, a small plaintiff mewl ripped itself from his throat as he curled up into an impossibly small ball.

" Oh my God." Whispered Sam before a violent sob wrenched itself through his body.

He lay there and let the walls finally crumble.

He lay there and finally let the tears that had been burning his eyes free to fall.

He lay there in despair and desolation.

He buried his face into his badly shaking hands as he gave in to the sobs and let them drown him.

He laid there along on a dingy motel bathroom floor, his heart and soul shattering, for himself, and for his brother.

He lay there hurt in the cruelest way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 3

His brow knotted together in a small frown as sleeps hold over him diminished.

A pair of hazel-green eyes sluggishly pealed themselves open and slowly blinked away the remnants of slumber.

Dean Winchester let out a low groan as he came back to the world of the conscious.

He stared blankly at the ceiling, brightened to a golden hue along with the rest of the motel room by the morning sunlight seeping in through the windows.

A deep yawn escaped Dean, beginning to clear the cobwebs of slumber from his mind.

Grunting softly, Dean threw off the bedsheets covering him and slowly rose up to sit over the edge of the mattress.

He hissed as the movement caused the bruises and cuts he'd received the night before made their presence known loud and clear.

The first thing that caught Dean's eye as he sat there kneading the back of his neck with his hand was that the second queen-sized bed reserved for a certain younger sibling was empty.

Only the rumbled bed sheets were evidence that someone had occupied it at some point.

At first, Dean wondered where Sam was, but with his mind finally clearing completely, rationality kicked in.

Sam almost always being the early riser, had most likely gotten up first and had gone to make the breakfast run.

With a gruff sigh, Dean stood up and stretched as far as his body would allow him, grimacing.

Also, for some odd reason, his nose caught the feint smell of bleach lightly accenting the air.

Not thinking much of the peculiarity of the scent, Dean's eyes traveled down to take a look at his torso.

He had a bird's eye view of the taped on patches of gauze that poked out all over his body.

Wanting a better look, the older Winchester brother shuffled off to the motel bathroom.

Once he'd stepped across the threshold into the room, Dean made immediate use of the mirror over the sink.

Dean winced at the sight of his upper body, mottled with bruises that stood out a vivid reddish purple against his pale skin.

Pinkish irritation poked out from underneath several of the gauze patches that littered his chest and abdomen, signaling inflammation and unhappily hurt skin and flesh.

What confused Dean was that he had not one recollection of the actual patch up job, he simply couldn't remember patching himself up.

Come to think of it, he could remember much of last night, he couldn't recall anything after he'd taken a shower when he and Sam had checked into the motel room.

Dean did however, remember the hunt for the witch in the woods that had been botched almost to the point fatality by Sam's rookie mistake.

Dean remembered that he hadn't let Sam off the hook for that one just yet and would need to give him a talking to as punishment.

With a huff of annoyance, Dean set about his morning routine, all the while feeling just a tiny bit of ire at the whole situation and at a certain little brother of his.

While Dean went about his morning oblivious to the punishment he had already doled out on his brother, or rather **in** his brother, a good three miles down the road from the motel, a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala was parked nearly into the first row of trees that led into the dense woods.

To any passerby it would've been very difficult to spot.

That had been the idea as a little ways deeper in the woods and tall and thin figure sat on a rotting log, his breath rising in smoky plumes from his lips as he watched a tiny campfire crackle and burn with flames of bright reds and oranges.

Sam Winchester sat with his entire body slumped over, sadness and defeat coming off him in waves.

The cold Illinois air was biting at him, the small fire he had built up from scratch doing nothing to chase it away.

Moss green eyes, bloodshot and brimming with salt stared down at his hands, fingers looking slightly red and irritated by what he knew was chemical agents.

He didn't pay much attention to his fingers, just the items they were holding.

A bathroom towel and a pair of plain white boxers both of which were grotesquely stained with deep, darkened red liquid.

The towel in particular sent a spike of revulsion through Sam, not only stained with blood and seminal fluids but also bleach, the scent itself was enough to make even the strongest of men gag.

A once white towel and a pair of once white boxer shorts.

Stained with Sam's blood and his brother's.

Stained with the evidence of an unthinkable act.

With a rattling breath through his nose, Sam rose to his feet with his jaw clenching as pain lanced through his whole body, still tender muscles protesting the movement.

Sam stepped closer to the little campfire and with another shaky breath, tossed the bloodstained towel and the boxers he'd worn last night onto the waiting flames.

As he watched the remaining evidence of his own violation turn to charred ashes, Sam's mind unavoidably went to the life altering events of last night and what he'd done immediately after.

_There was water dripping into the bathtub. _

_The sound was like a sledgehammer through his ears. _

_A roaring echo shattering the silence. _

_Sam stared blankly at the aged wood of the bathroom door from where he was still collapsed on the bathroom floor._

_He was dimly aware that the tiles of the floor were digging into his shoulder and his side. _

_He'd spent a half hour that seemed more like a full day, sobbing and crying as quietly as he could as to not risk waking his brother, he silently wept until he had no tears left and could no longer sob. _

_After that he'd simply laid there, perfectly still with salt drying on his face._

_Then Sam blinked and took a deep, rattling breath. _

_With all the strength he could muster, Sam let out a small grunt as he picked himself up off the floor, using left arm, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. _

_Sam's back felt like it was on fire, agony travelling down his spine and lower, and his bruised right wrist twinged with the slightest movement. _

_Sam sat there and focused on simply breathing and not loosing his mind to the pain. _

_When the agony faded somewhat, he forced himself to his feet tightly gripping the towel around his waist to cover his nakedness._

_Sam slowly turned around to face the bathroom sink. _

_He only glanced at himself in the mirror again once before tearing his gaze away and averting it down to stare at the basin. _

_With one hand, Sam reached for one of the handles on either side of the faucet. _

_It squeaked loudly as he turned it, a thin trickle of clear water pouring out of the faucet. With his free hand, Sam cupped it and held it under the stream. _

_He lightly splashed whatever liquid caught by his palm and fingers onto his tear-stained face. _

_He repeated the action a few more times until he was sure that most of the dried salt on his cheeks had been dissolved before turning the water off. _

_Sam scrubbed at his wet face before using a corner of the towel he was wearing to dry off. _

_Then, gathering his whits and using a tremendous amount of sheer will and courage, Sam steadied his nerve and limped out of the bathroom. _

_The second he did his eyes landed on his sleeping brother and he immediately wanted to sink into the ground and let the arm of Hell itself rip him apart. _

_Then he swallowed convulsively and ignored the chaos inside him and focused instead on getting to his duffel bag. _

_He limped all the way across the room shivering as he went. He knelt before his bag and somehow wrestled the zipper open. _

_Sam pulled out a baggy pair of sweats and a big t-shirt as fast as he could, and donned them even faster. _

_Feeling relieved beyond words that he finally had clothes on again, Sam knew what he had to take care of now. _

_Clearing up all traces of what had happened between him and Dean. _

_Sam looked around the room and instantly knew what would be his first order of business._

_With a shaky huff, Sam set about limping around the motel room and quickly and as quietly as he could, picking up the many articles of clothing strewn around the room, ignoring the pain that shot up through him at the exertion._

_Once he had all of the clothes he'd originally been wearing, both the ones that were salvageable and those torn beyond saving were all bunched up in his arms he limped back to his duffel and quickly stuffed them inside as deep as he could. _

_After that was over, Sam looked around the room and floor. _

_To his chagrin he found a small red stain on the carpet between the bed. _

_Who's blood it was, his or Dean's Sam couldn't tell and didn't care, all that matter was at he found some bleach or any other kind of cleaning solution and got rid of it pronto._

_Sam scrambled back into the bathroom and all but tore the doors to the cabinet beneath the sink off. _

_A small breath of relief escaped him when he found a bottle of Clorox Bleach near the dark corner of the cabinet. _

_Yanking it out, Sam also grabbed up the bloody towel he'd used earlier to clean his brother up from where it lay on the floor, with these items in hand Sam limped as fast as he could around the bed Dean was on and came to kneel on the floor between the beds. _

_Sam hastily unscrewed the cap from the bleach with fumbling fingers and sloppily held the ruined towel over the opening, letting some of the contents soak into the terry-cloth fabric. _

_Once some of the towel was soaked enough, Sam set the Clorox aside and set to work furiously scrubbing at the aforementioned bloodstain in question._

_Bleach was getting onto his fingers but, Sam was hellbent on only getting the stain out._

_Sam scrubbed until his arms were tingling, his bruised wrist was aching, and he'd all but worn a hole through the carpet. _

_Much to Sam's relief, not even the stench of bleach had aroused Dean from his slumber. _

_With a sniffle, an now completely exhausted Sam gathered up what he'd used to clean the floor and stumbled back into the bathroom. _

_He tucked the bleach back into the cabinet he'd taken it from and unceremoniously dumped the towel onto the floor. _

_He'd deal with the rest of the clean up in the morning. _

_Right now he was barely running on fumes. _

_To Sam's chagrin, his jaw started to tremble real bad, he clenched it hard and bit his lower lips to the point of nearly drawing blood. _

_The young man let one plaintiff sob escape him before he held the rest from spilling out. _

_He all but dragged himself out of the motel bathroom, his body begging for the sanctuary of the unoccupied bed next to the one Dean was in. _

_Sam wearily pushed his spent body forward, limping past his brother to the second queen and reached for the covers. _

_The second he'd climbed in, Sam rapidly lost consciousness, finally giving in to the pain and the fatigue. _

_And by some miracle, his slumber was mercifully dreamless. _

The now dying fire crackled loudly, bringing Sam back to the present.

As he blinked, a single drop of hot salt escaped his eyes, carving a bitter trail down his cheek.

Sam reached up with a trembling hand and wiped it away.

With a sniffle, Sam stepped closer to the dying embers and began kicking dirt over the charred remnants until he'd completly covered it over, snubbing it all out leaving only a few ghostly plumes of smoke rising up from the small mound he'd created.

He stomped on it a few times for good measure before turning his back to it.

As the fire died away behind him, a new fire lit itself within Sam's battered and nearly shattered heart and soul as walked back to the Impala.

Sam's weepy eyes hardened, their tears drying up like snow against a desert.

He glanced back and looked upon what remained one last time with cold disdain.

Then he turn his gaze straight ahead and never looked back as he made his way out of the woods.

Sam trudged out of the shadows the woods cast over all and was bathed in the warm still morning light as he quickly made his way to the Impala.

He fished out the keys from his jacket pocket and quickly climbed in.

A few seconds later, the muscle car was rumbling to life.

With a low growl, Sam hit the accelerator and pulled back onto the road.

Sam gunned the engine and speed back towards town and as he burned rubber he hoped and prayed that Dean, who was probably awake right now had no recollection what so ever of last night.

Sam hoped, even though it was probably terrible of him to, that whatever had possessed his brother last night had been strong enough to have basically pulled a blanket over his brother's conscious mind and kept him blind to the actions his body had taken.

It would make things a Hell of a lot more easier for Sam to hide the truth and put up a front of everything being more or less fine.

This was the way things needed to be right now.

In his heart, Sam knew that Dean would not survive it if he found out what had happened.

if he found out right now it would destroy Dean, Hell it would destroy him.

But in Sam's mind was only one true thought paramount amidst the terror

**_He had to keep his big brother safe._**

Sam also felt a deep surging hatred course through him as he drove back into town at near breakneck speed.

And this hatred was directed at whatever demonic force had done this to him, and to his brother.

But for right now, Sam put his focus on the road and slowing down a little as he re-entered town with any nearby diner as his destination.

He had to go pick up breakfast since he had been the first one up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 4

Dean looked up from the local newspaper he'd been skimming through when the familiar rumble of his baby filled his ears. He remained sitting and schooled his features into a natural expression even though he was glad Sam was back.

At the moment, Dean was absolutely famished and thinking about the exact way he was going to give his brother some much deserved but watered down verbal Hell.

Dean purposely didn't look up from the newspaper he'd been reading as he heard the motel room door being open.

If he had looked up, maybe he would have seen the look of barely hidden terror painted across Sam's face as he stared at his older brother.

Sam eyed Dean for a few seconds before he quickly forced his face to contort into a small, brittle smile as he used his foot to close the door behind him once he was fully inside the room.

The younger Winchester swallowed down the urge to drop the paper bags of food and coffee he was carrying and bolt from the room as fast as his abused body could take him.

Instead, he focused on keeping his voice shaking or cracking all together as he spoke.

" Hey Dean, I brought breakfast."

At this, Dean did look up, his eyes hard and his face unsmiling.

Sam felt his heart leap into his throat as the way Dean was looking at him instantly reminded him of the way his big brother's face had looked last night... When Dean had been looming over him.

" Way to state the obvious there Sam." Said Dean, his voice gruff and unamused, a far cry from the usual laid back, carefree Dean Winchester timbre.

" You and me got some things to talk about." Dean added.

Sam felt his heart now drop to the very bottom of his stomach.

Dean wanted to talk, and Sam didn't know if he would be able to survive it if their conversation would be about certain details of last night.

Sam nodded mutely and walked over to the wooden table that stood next to the wall opposite the two beds.

He forced himself to walk a normal gate, masking the fact that he was suffering from a great amount of physical and mental trauma.

He walked, not limped.

Sam set the white paper bags down, trying to bide himself some time before he cleared his throat and spoke.

" Uh... Talk about what things exactly?" He asked, stumbling just a little in the beginning as he kept his back to Dean.

" Last Night is what I'm talking about, _exactly_." Shot back Dean, glaring slightly at his brother's broad back.

Sam's heart slammed to a dead stop in his chest, ice cold terror shooting up his spine.

Swallowing back the urge to start screaming at the top of his lungs, Sam squared his shoulders and turned around to face his brother, terrified beyond words about what exactly Dean wanted to talk about.

" What... What about last night?" Asked Sam as steadily as he could.

Sam barely held back a flinch when Dean sputtered in shocked indignation before all but glaring murderously at him.

" You cannot be fucking serious Sam, What about last night? _What about last night?_ I'll tell you what about last night!" Said Dean, his voice steadily climbing in volume, along with his level of wrath.

Sam clenched his hands into fists to keep Dean from seeing how badly they were trembling.

Air ceased to enter his lungs as he stared slightly wide-eyed and inwardly scared shit-less at his older brother, waiting to hear just what Dean was talking about in regards to last night.

After all, many things had happened last night, to them both.

Then, Dean loudly elaborated.

" I'm talking about the hunt last night Sam, in which you massively screwed up and nearly got up both killed!" Shouted a furious Dean.

Sam nearly collapsed to the ground because his knees had gone weak... with relief.

_" Oh thank God, he doesn't remember what else happened last night."_ Thought Sam as he forced himself to stay upright and kept his face in a frown instead of letting the naked relief he was feeling show.

Instead, he let his eyes become downcast in guilt because after-all, he had screwed up.

" I know I screwed up Dean, I thought we were going the right way, I'm sorry." Said Sam.

" Of course you're sorry Sam, you're always sorry. But you seriously made a rookie mistake and dropped the ball on this one, it's why I'm givin' you Hell right now." Shot back Dean.

_" Something else made you give me plenty Hell last night too Dean."_ Thought Sam sadly and maybe just a little bit angrily too.

Angry and heart broken that all of this was happening, Sam just stood there in guilt and shame and silently took every verbal barb Dean threw his way.

Then, once Dean was done chewing Sam out, he brushed past him and set about tearing through one of the paper bags on the table, all the while grumbling and complaining about all the cuts and bruises he'd received from his impromptu flight into the tree the night before and them having to patch them up afterwards.

But with all his griping and grousing, Dean didn't notice how all of his grumbling mumbles were silently making Sam feel even like wanting to start screaming in both despair and inevitably, fury right then and there from where he sat across from Dean at the table, sipping his own coffee and nibbling at his breakfast.

Instead he kept his mouth sealed tightly shut and let whatever words he wanted to speak scream in his head.

_" You may be cut up and bruised but that is nothing compared to what I am feeling right now."_

" _You have cuts and bruises, I have bite marks and bruises that **your teeth** left on me are burning and aching, my lower half feels like it's on fire because of..." _

"_And I patched you up you ungrateful bastard."_

"_You're bitching about what happened to you?" _

"_What about me Dean, what about what happened to __**me**?"_

"_I can't be oblivious like you Dean, I didn't get possessed by some fucking red-eyed demonic son of a bitch like you did."_

"_At least you don't remember what happened between us." _

"_And I hope it stays that way cause I don't know what I'd do if you ever find out that you... that you forced yourself on me." _

"_I wish I could just say it, I wish I could just say that even after everything that happened, I don't blame you and that you're... That you're my Jerk."_

After a tense breakfast, the two brothers lounged around with Dean watching TV while reclined on the bed and Sam sitting at the table typing away at his lab-top under the pretense of looking for future gigs when in actuality, he was already researching any possible leads and answers for a hunt.

The hunt for the as of yet, unknown creature or Demon responsible for an even that only he remembered.

When he would find the thing responsible for all this misery and pain, it would pay dearly, it would pay with it's life.

This, Sam Winchester vowed, this he swore.

**Two Weeks Later...**

It was a crisp Autumn morning over the state of Iowa.

On a more or less deserted highway road leading away from Sioux City and to the state line into the state of South Carolina, a low rumble filled the still air as a sleek, black 1967 Chevy Impala came gliding smoothly over the asphalt.

As the muscle car thundered along the road, it's driver turned to eye his single passenger riding shotgun.

Dean worriedly eyed his little brother.

The younger man sat nearly curled up in a tiny ball, leaning against the right car window and door.

He was paler than was healthy, his brow knotted in a frown, clear signal that Sam was also in the grips of pain as well.

And he was utterly silent.

Sam looked for lack of a better term, absolutely dreadful.

And Dean had good reason to feel concern and worry for his brother like he did right now.

Sam had been off for days now.

It had all started a few days after the hunt in Illinois.

Sam's energy levels seemed to have completely drained out of him over night.

He'd been tired, sleepy, zoning out, even during the middle of a conversation.

As the days went by the list of small ailments steadily grew.

A couple days after the sudden energy drainage, the freaky abdominal cramps started.

Dean had come back from the mandatory Lunch run to find Sam on one of the bed curled up on his side, clearly in pain with his hands splayed over his lower stomach area.

Only Sam's reassurances that with a little aspirin he'd be fine had stopped Dean from whisking him off to the nearest Emergency Room.

And as was assured, the cramps abated after a few days giving the two brothers a nice reprieve and a chance to finally leave the motel in Illinois and make there way to a motel in Iowa.

They made it to the state of Iowa only to have the mysterious and sudden stomach cramps give way to just as mysterious, just as sudden bouts of full on nausea.

Always in the mornings.

For most of the second week, Dean had awoken to the sounds of Sam heaving his guts out in the bathroom.

Dean was going to put his foot down and finally drag Sam in for some medical attention but Sam had whipped out his secret weapon.

The Puppy-Dog Eyed Stare.

He'd used this unfairly effective weapon against his older sibling and aborted Dean's intentions to take his to see a doctor, rationalizing and once again placating Dean about what was going on with his body was probably a simple flu bug exacerbated by stress.

Later that evening, Sam was perfectly fine, if somewhat worn out by all the upchucking.

Then, Bobby Singer had called them up, inviting them to his place the next state over.

Which was where they were headed for now.

And this very morning, in addition to heaving again in homage to the porcelain throne, Sam had started running a a slight temperature and complained of an dull ache in his lower back.

And now as they were driving along towards South Carolina, a headache had formed and from the way Sam was rubbing at his stomach, the dreaded cramped had returned.

" Hey Sammy, you wanna lay down in the back seat for a little while?" Asked Dean softly.

Sam looked up, slightly startled as he stared at his brother with pain filled eyes.

Then he blinked and Dean's softly spoken question registered through the headache.

" Y-Yeah... That sounds like a good idea." Said Sam, all but whispering really.

Dean nodded before expertly guiding the Impala onto the side of the road and easing to a stop.

Sending his brother an appreciative look, Sam opened the car door and gingerly stepped out.

He found that he could not bring himself to stand up straight, the pain in his abdomen was that severe.

With a white knuckled grip on the edge of the Impala's roof to keep himself from collapsing to the ground, Sam had it in mind to make it to the back seat, the door being right there.

Yet it looked so far away.

Sam only got about one baby step before he felt firm but gentle hand on him, one wrapping around his arm while the other was gripping his shoulder.

Dean.

A small part of Sam naturally wanted to flinch away from his big brother's touch.

Only a small part, the rest of him was grateful for the silent support Dean was providing him as together, they made there way, however short the distance to the rear passenger door.

Reaching out with the hand that was holding Sam's arm, Dean pulled the car door open and carefully help his brother climb back inside the car, making sure Sam didn't crash down onto the seats and make the pain he was in worse.

" Thanks Dean." Whispered Sam with a small groan as he immediately curled up in a way that seemed unheard of for a man Sam's size.

" Just take it easy and tell me if you feel any worse, cause then I am taking you to the hospital the second we get to South Carolina." Promise Dean, sending Sam one of his 'concerned but not backing down this time even if you do the puppy-eyes at me' looks.

Sam nodded and then closed is eyes, breathing deep against the pain.

With a lingering look of worry at his baby brother's curled up form, Dean pushed the rear car door shut , then the front passenger door shut before he hurried round the front of the Impala and climbed back into the driver's seat.

A few seconds later, the Impala was pulling away from the side of the road with a low growl.

_" Maybe Bobby can help me figure out what's going on with you Sammy."_ Thought Dean

from where he lay in the back seat, Sam discreetly stared at the back of his brother's short haired head.

He knew full well that he was worrying Dean with all of this strange sickness going on with his body.

To be honest, Sam was getting really scared himself.

It wasn't flu season, and he rarely got sick as it is.

His throat didn't hurt, if he had the flu wasn't his throat supposed to be soar.

And also, much to Sam's embarrassment, why did his chest feel tender?

He hadn't mentioned this little detail to Dean, he'd never live it down if he did.

Instead, Sam stayed silent, trying to relax and simply focused on his brother sitting in the driver's seat in front of him.

At least they were heading for Bobby's.

_" Maybe Bobby can help me figure out what's happening to me, he's got tons of books at his place too, maybe he can help me find out what type of Supernatural freak possessed Dean. I just gotta be careful with what I ask him, and how I word it." _Thought Sam.

And so, the two brothers both with thoughts of a certain grizzled and grease-stained, ball cap wearing individual who may be able to help them out on their minds, settled in for what was still a long drive ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 5

Bobby Singer grumbled quietly to himself as he wiped his grease-covered hands with an old rag as he walked through the many mountains and stacks of rusted and mangled metal that had all at some point been drivable automobiles.

It was early afternoon and the grizzled mechanic/ demon hunter found himself with a rumbling stomach and a deep desire for the warmth of his humble abode.

It was Autumn in South Dakota after all.

He was also expecting some company today.

Bobby was keeping his ears open for the familiar low rumble of a 1967 Chevy Impala pulling up to his house sometime within the next few hours.

When he'd called up the son's of the late John Winchester, he'd immediately picked up on the fatigue and the worry that tinted Dean's voice.

When he'd asked asked what the Hell was up, Dean had explained, and most likely down played the severity of the results of the event in question.

He and Sam had just finished up a hunt for a creepy hag up in the Illinois woodlands that had ended up almost being their last.

Sam had led them both a astray somewhat at the Witch had capitalized on the blunder.

She had decided to play Human Ping-Pong with Dean.

Bobby's experience and just plain common sense told him that the oldest Winchester boy was most likely a bruised and cut up mess.

They managed to get the job done but a few days after that, Sam had started to come down with something.

The younger Winchester had started felling under the weather and according to Dean it had gotten progressively worse during the second week after the hunt.

It had been right then and there that after receiving that bit of information that Bobby had promptly invited the Winchester brothers to his place.

Sure, his place was no Hilton, but it was a Hell of a lot better than being holed up in some two-bit motel in the middle of God knows where, especially while being sick and injured.

Bobby Singer had to smirk when he'd heard the way Dean had perked right up at the mention of the invite and had taken up the invite with offer with just a little bit of the customary griping and hesitance.

He climbed up the front steps into his house and sure enough, about an hour and a half later, the grizzled mechanic/hunter was hearing the signature low rumble pulling up to the front of the house.

Bobby set down the mug of coffee he'd fixed himself on the kitchen table before heading off to greet the Winchester boys and see for himself just what kind of state the boys were in.

Bobby's eyes fell on the sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala the second he stepped out onto the porch.

The older man anxiously waited for someone to climb out of the classic vehicle. A few seconds later, the driver's side door popped open, a familiar short haired individual clad in a well-worn brown leather jacket emerged from inside the car.

Dean Winchester, and he looked pretty bad.

His usual tan was replaced by an almost sickly paleness, he had a good deal of stubble gracing his cheeks, more than the usual amount, and his moved with stiffness instead of the usual fluidity of a young hunter.

" Hey Bobby." Called out Dean with a wilted version of his usual bright smirk/grin.

Bobby waved back in greeting but, was more interested in seeing the second Winchester boy.

He watched as Dean lightly scrambled to the door right next to the one he had emerged from and yanked it open.

Bobby himself climbed down the front steps and made his way over to join Dean, both for a better look and as a silent offer of assistance should it be needed.

And the older man found his concern and worry spiking through the roof the second his eyes fell of Sam Winchester.

Where his older brother looked pretty bad, Sam looked totally awful.

There was more or less, no color on the poor boys face and dark, almost bruise like smudges under his eyes, he was curled up into a tight ball in the backseat, nothing like the tall and healthy young man Bobby was used to seeing.

The usual powerhouse that was Sam Winchester was now more or less passed out and visibly exhausted in the backseat of the Impala.

" Hey Sammy, wake up little brother, we're here at Bobby's." Said Dean softly, leaning in and reached out for his brother's shoulder, lightly shaking Sam to rouse him.

Sam awoke with a startled yelp, clearly disoriented as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with his arms holding him up just a little to quickly.

His arms wobbled and his body swayed dangerously, collapse eminent.

And sure enough, before the concerned and stunned eyes of Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer, the young man's arms buckled and his upper body pitched forward.

Quick reflex actions from both Dean and Bobby saved Sam from falling out of the back of the Impala all together.

As they helped Sam out of the Impala, both Bobby and Dean were confused because there was no heat radiating off of Sam as an indication of fever, and he wasn't as lethargic as a grievously sick person would have been.

Instead, Sam was softly shrugging them both off once they'd gotten him upright.

" Guys, I'm okay, I just got up too fast. Hey Bobby." Said Sam, even his voice seemed drained.

" Hey Sam." Greeted back Bobby, not at all convinced that what he'd just seen was a mere case of vertigo as he spoke.

" Sam, why don't you head on inside, you look like you're ready to keel over." He suggested, both because he wanted Sam to lay down before he ended up on the ground and because he very much wanted to speak to Dean and get some clearer details as to what was going on with the both of them.

Sam nodded mutely and was about to step over to the trunk to get his stuff from the car when his brother's hand firmly gripping his arm stopped him.

" That's alright Sammy I'll bring your stuff in, you just go inside and rest." Said Dean in full Big Brother mode.

Sam knew better than to argue with Dean, and he really did want to just crawl into bed and sleep for the next century.

With another nod, Sam trudged off towards Bobby's house, all but dragging himself up the front stairs and disappearing into the house.

The second the door had swung shut behind Sam, Bobby all but pounced on Dean.

" Alright Dean spill." Was all he said, all he needed to say as he gazed sternly at the oldest Winchester brother.

Dean sighed deeply before he began to tell the tale.

" Bobby man, I don't know what the Hell's goin' on with Sam. It just started out as him being sleepy and tired all the time, zoning out almost every second. A few days after that I come back to the motel with lunch and I find him curled up on his bed telling me that his gut feels like it's got a steel bear-trap clamped on it. Then the next day he was fine, no pain no nothing so, we ditched the motel in Illinois but when we got to Iowa, I wake up one morning to find him heaving his guts out in the bathroom. This goes on for the rest of the week until you called, then on the way here he gets this monster headache and the pain in his gut is back in full force, he also had a little bit of a temperature this morning, it's why he was laying in the backseat just now. I wanted to take him to the hospital but you know him, wouldn't go even if I used fork-lift on him, he keeps telling me it's just a flu bug and him being stressed out that made it worse."

During this entire explanation, Bobby's bushy eyebrows had steadily knitted together more and more tightly under the bill of his baseball cap.

" Well now, no wonder the kid's so out of it." Grumbled Bobby as he scratched at his bearded chin thoughtfully.

" Yeah, and that's not all, every since that hunt in Illinois Sam's been acting jittery... y'know jumpy, especially the days after the hunt itself, he would nearly jump out his own skin when I came near him sometimes and I can't seem to figure out why I mean, sure we had to walk around on eggshells for a bit because I was a little pissed at him for making that mistake but, we're okay now. And that witch was no reason for him to get spooked about, she's dead and dusted." Said Dean, worry radiating off of him.

" Alright, I get that something is off here, have you asked Sam if he's feeling anything else?" Asked Bobby.

" Well if he is, he ain't sharin'. You know him Bobby, when it comes to his own health sometimes it like pulling teeth." Sighed Dean with a small shrug, deep down he was hating the feeling of not knowing just what was going on with Sam.

" Well then, maybe I can wheedle some more info out of our dear Samuel." Said Bobby with a small smirk.

It was a smirk Dean couldn't help but smile back at.

_" Good old Bobby." _Thought Dean as he and the older man retrieved his and Sam's things from the Impala's trunk before heading inside the house.

Upon entering, the empty living room and kitchen was clear sign that Sam had indeed obeyed Bobby and Dean's suggestions and had gone upstairs.

Taking Sam's backpack and duffel from Bobby, Dean made the painstaking journey up the stairs to the second floor with Bobby ever vigilantly watching his retreating form.

Once Dean got to the second floor, he headed down the hallway and ducked into the guest room he and Sam always stayed in, the first door on the left.

The second Dean was in the room, his eyes instantly zeroed in on the figure lying face down on top of the bed by the window.

Sam was completely out, he hadn't even taken his boots or his jacket off.

Dean set the bags down near the door and quietly made his way over to his sleeping little brother.

With gentle ease, Dean set to work unlacing Sam's boots and pulling his sock of, next he somehow wrestled Sam's jacket off with only a few sleep garbled protests before Dean had pulled the jacket free.

Then, Dean was tucking Sam in under the covers like he had done some many times in his life.

Despite himself and making sure it was just him and Sam, Dean reached out and gently carded his fingers through Sam's chocolate brown locks.

_" I always loved you're hair Sammy, so silky, smooth, and soft. And I don't mind the girly shampoo you keep using cause it smells so good and-" _Dean's mind abruptly cut off the thoughts running through his mind and promptly withdrew his hand from his brother's hand, confused beyond words why he'd just had thoughts like that... about his baby brother's hair of all things.

Shaking his head and glancing at Sam to make sure he was asleep, Dean quietly slipped away towards the door.

But before he stepped across the threshold into the hall, Dean turned his head to stare at Sam one last time before he silently walked out of the room and down the stairs to join Bobby.

Back inside the guest room, a pair of moss green eyes slowly open and stare blankly out the window at the clear South Dakota sky.

These eyes blinked in the silence for a few seconds before they began to grow over bright with the glisten of fast welling tears.

Then, the bitter saline was spilling over, trailing across the bridge of Sam's nose and lightly splashing onto the pillow his head was laying on.

_" God Dean, how am I gonna get answers without you or Bobby finding out?"_ Thought Sam as he curled up into an impossibly tiny ball under the covers.

Right now, he didn't know what to do, but he prayed that later, an idea would come to him, after all he was a Winchester.

Winchester's were nothing if not ingenious.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 6

Sam Winchester felt his heart pounding inside his chest cavity with the force of a pulsing sonic wave, like from those really loud stereo system speakers some people have installed in their cars.

The youngest Winchester was currently standing at the top on the stairs in Bobby's house with his laptop in hand.

It had been two days since he and Dean had arrived at their long time friend and mentor's house.

For Sam, it had been two days of relative peace, no cramps, or nausea in the morning.

But it was only physical peace, his mind and soul were still stressed to the maximum level with all that he was hiding.

Right now, Sam stood biting at his lower lip trying to steady thread-bare nerves and bring himself to go downstairs to Bobby's living room, where all the books and other research materials were located.

Amidst all the nervousness he was feeling, Sam knew that at the very least, he didn't have to worry about running into Dean when he got downstairs.

His brother wasn't in the house because Bobby had sent Dean into town on an errand to go pick up a new car part order that had just arrived.

So that was one less thing to worry too much about.

However, Sam knew that Bobby was still here.

If he'd had his way, Sam would've waited for Bobby to head outside to the yard and then set about his search but, he'd have run the risk of having Dean coming back soon and he did need to ask Bobby if he could use the numerous texts the older man had by accumulation.

So, drawing in a deep breath into his lungs, Sam squared his shoulders in an effort to look like his usually calm self and forced his legs to move, methodically climbing down the stairs at a regular gate.

Once he reached the first floor and battled back the urge to turn around and run back up the stair and go lock himself in the bathroom and maybe take another shower.

He quietly made his way towards the open, paper strewn room, his eyes momentarily looking up to glance at the Key of Solomon painted on the ceiling.

Then his eyes rolled back down to eye the living room in it's entirety and he felt his heart freeze for a spit second because Bobby Singer was sitting at the desk, pawing through some papers.

Swallowing nervously, Sam licked his suddenly dry lips before parting them to speak.

" Hey Bobby." He began, silently glad beyond words that he managed to sound casual and collected.

Bobby instantly looked up from the papers in his hands and pivoted in his seat to acknowledge the greeting.

" Oh, hey Sam. How ya feelin' boy?" Asked Bobby the second his eyes fell on the tall young man standing in the doorway of his living room.

" I'm feeling normal, fine actually for a change." Said Sam with an easy smile, his first easy smile in quiet a while.

It was a smile Bobby returned as he spoke.

" Well that's good, you ain't heavin' your guts out like your brother said you've been doin' the last couple of days. And I see you got your laptop with you, so it's safe to assume you are itchin' to do something pertaining to research." Said a still smiling Bobby with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing look.

_" Good old Bobby." _Thought Sam as he ducked his head and nodded with a small grin.

Bobby was quiet pleased to see those famous dimples out and about but all too soon they were disappearing as Sam stepped into the living room and made his way over to one of the other cluttered tables in the room, the one by the wall.

He set his laptop down on one of the sparse empty areas on the table and then bent down to plug the power cable into the outlet underneath the table.

As he waited for his computer to boot up, Sam silently made his way over to the on of the completely filled up bookshelves near the table, with his back to Bobby, Sam spoke and in doing so took the first and hardest step towards secretly finding out what the hell had happened to him.

" Hey Bobby, do you have any books on possession and that kind of stuff?" Asked Sam, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he turned, keeping Bobby from seeing how they had started trembling.

" Sure, I have a few texts on that but why brought this up I mean, isn't that sort of a touchy subject?" Asked Bobby in return.

The way Sam flinched just a tiny bit was not lost on Bobby as he eyed the youngest Winchester.

Sam shrugged and tried to rebuild hold up the act of casual and calm.

" Ah, just interested and wanting to refresh my ways of prevention, so where are these texts I can look at?" Asked Sam.

" Oh, they should be around here somewhere in one of them shelfs, c'mon I'll help ya dig'em out." Said Bobby as he got up from his seat.

Sam nodded and followed Bobby over to one of the other bookshelves.

As they set about looking at the many books on Demon Lore, Sam discreetly started asking more detailed questions like...

" Hey Bobby, do you know of any demons with red eyes?"

" Do you have anything on Lust Demons maybe? Cause I hear those can be really nasty ones if they get a hold of you."

And so, Sam kept on asking his questions and hoping Bobby 's suspicions didn't get raised.

Once the older man had supplied him with a heavy arm full of thick leather bound books, Sam thanked Bobby and quickly made his way back over to the table where his laptop was resting, eager to set about sifting through the pile of research material he'd accumulated, hoping to find something, any kind of demonic entity with abilities that fit the description of what had happened to him and to Dean.

All the while as he did this, Sam didn't notice that his hope of keeping Bobby Singer oblivious was dashed, the older man stood by the bookshelf eying the youngest Winchester where he sat at the cluttered table alternating between flipping through and book and looking at the screen of his laptop.

In his gut, Bobby could feel that something was off here and that the young man in his company most certainly had ulterior motives for wanting to know about Red-Eyed Lust Demons.

Bobby Singer would have stopped calling himself a hunter of all things supernatural and hung up his baseball cap if he hadn't put two and two together from all the _'just wanna know for the sake of knowing'_ questions Sam had been asking him.

The older man knew that if Sam was being secretive and not letting him in on what was really going on, then it had to be something pretty bad.

Feeling the beginnings of full on worry, the gears and cogwheels inside Bobby's head started turning, trying to come up with the best course of action to try and get answers as to what Sam's real motives were.

And Singer hoped that he got to the bottom of things soon because the man had a sinking feeling that Sam's sudden interest in this particular brand of Demons and the way the young man's health was fluctuating were connected to each other in some way and not mere coincidence.

_Meanwhile, in the town not too far from Bobby's residence..._

" Thanks again, I'm sure Bobby'll be happy to finally see this fine gem." Called out Dean over his shoulder to the young guy behind the counter of the Auto-Parts Shop before pushing the glass door open with his foot and stepping out into the chilly mid-morning air.

Held tightly in his hands was the moderately heavy, medium sized cardboard box that was Bobby Singer's eager awaited package.

Dean swiftly made his way to the back of the Impala, balancing the box against his body and one arm as he used the hand he'd freed to pop the trunk.

He deftly deposited his burden into the trunk and shut it as fast as he could so no one got a good glance at the arsenal stashed there.

Then Dean was all but diving inside the Impala, both because he wanted a reprieve from the cold which his baby could provide and because he was eager to get back to Bobby's.

With a low rumble, the Impala came to life and was smoothly pulling away from the sidewalk in front of the Auto-Parts Shop and making a U-turn to head back out of town.

As he cruised over the road back to Bobby's, Dean's mind drifted almost instinctively to a certain younger sibling of his.

Dean immediately felt a small spike of worry go through him as he remembered how rough the last couple of weeks had been for his baby brother.

And he hoped that when he got back to Bobby's, Sam would be more or less alright and not doubled over in pain or in the process of loud regurgitation.

As his mind continued to be focused on Sam, it began drifting off to the realm of weird and maybe just a little bit alarming.

His mind began to thing of things like how Sam's eyes were so deep and held a timeless innocence within the twin moss-green pools.

How whenever Sam smiled one of his full on grins complete with those dimples it made something in Dean feel like he could soar.

How Sam's skin was always so bronzed and sun-kissed over a well-built body, so smooth, so perfect.

And how those long, almost endless legs rose up until they met that fine, perfectly toned and shaped ass and...

Then, Dean was all but flying forward into the Impala's steering wheel as his foot all but flattened the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt in the middle of the road.

His hands were white-knuckled in their gripping of the steering wheel.

_" Holy Shit where the hell did all that come from?"_ Thought Dean, and indeed he desperately did want to know just where thoughts of his baby brother's rear-end entered his mind.

Feeling very shaken and much to his horror he also noticed a certain uncomfortable feeling in his lab, his jeans feeling just a tiny bit too snug at the moment.

Dean screwed his eyes shut tightly and breathed deep through his nostrils, clearing his mind and focusing on every single unpleasant thing he'd ever seen in his life, mainly as many fugly supernatural creatures as he could remember.

And to Dean's rescue, there was indeed a rather long list to choose from that spanned a good two decades and then some.

To the young man's relief, this method was slowly but surely taking care of his rather embarrassing and come out of left field predicament Dean had found himself in.

When Dean was sure that his body had... completely calmed down, he his the accelerator and gunned the engine, now speeding over the road back to Bobby's because quite frankly, he was freaked as hell.

And above that, he was still worried about Sam, though he did his best not to think about his baby brother too much considering what he'd just been through.

And so, the sleek black car continued on it way back to Bobby Singer's.

_Meanwhile, back at the aforementioned residence..._

Deep, moss-green eyes grew impossibly wide as they stared down at the yellowed, well-worn page of the leather bound book of Demon Lore that was being held open before them.

The reason for Sam's silently distressed state was what written in ink over the aging paper.

The moment he had read these words and their meaning had registered in his mind, Sam knew that had finally found the answers he'd desperately been searching for.

Only now, Sam wished that he hadn't found the truth.

The text itself read as follows:

**Verneficus Vernula Succubus A.K.A. The Witch's Servant**

_This particular Succubus belongs to a breed of Succubi with supernatural abilities stemming from both Lust and Vengeance. Originating from the Scandinavian regions, this Demon usually takes the form of a pale, dark haired woman with red, glowing eyes. Like it is aptly named, this Demon lives with the sole purpose to serve Wiccan, with a particular preference for those Witches who are particularly filled with cruelty and malice. _

_Though this Demonic being had many abilities and curses, there is one curse that stands paramount to all others. _

_This curse is called the " Ingravesco."_

_If ever a Vernificus Vernula Succubus's mistress is killed, the Demon shall then seek out her mistress's murderer and exact this curse upon them as it's vengeance._

_What makes this curse one of the most terrible in the Demon world is that there is not only one, but two victims who fall under it and the genders of the victims does not pose any kind of barrier to this curse whatsoever._

_In it's first victim, the curse will awaken desire and shall drive the individual nearly mad with lust. The curse will then seek out a second victim, any soul within close proximity to the first victim or someone specifically targeted by the Succubus. The curse shall ripen the second victims body be it a woman or a man. _

_The first victim will have no choice but to be drawn to the second victim and give in to the instinctive, primal urges bought about by the curse._

_ As a result whoever the second victim is shall find themselves impregnated with the offspring of the one who violates them under the throws of the Vernificus Vernula Succubus's curse._

_When the act of violation has been carried out, the first victim shall loose all memory of the event and will only have full recollection if the second victim names them as the sire of their progeny. _

_If by some misfortune the second victim is a male the curse shall endow him with the necessary bodily organs and they will be able to bear a child. _

It was here that Sam Winchester had stopped reading, unable to continue any further.

For what seemed like hours, Sam sat there in a numb stupor.

Then in all it's terrible entirety, this colossal revelation was hitting him like a freight train at full speed and with full force.

The heavy book slid free from boneless fingers, falling down through the air before landing open on the floor of Bobby's living room with a hollow thud.

The sound was amplified as it reverberated through Sam's ears drums as he stared unseeing at the wall.

Sam distantly heard the sound of someone calling out his name.

Bobby.

It had to be Bobby.

Sam couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the older man.

The only thing going through his shell-shocked mind was _**" No, it can't be true, it can't be what happened, it can't be right." **_

Then, a low buzzing filled his ears and then spread a peculiar humming sensation throughout his entire body.

Suddenly, his head began to feel light, dizzy almost.

And before he knew it, Sam's vision was tunneling into blackness as consciousness rapidly left him.

Bobby Singer, who'd been standing just a foot away beside the young man watched in stunned horror as Sam's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his body lost all tension.

Acting fast, Bobby dove forward just as Sam tipped over, fully in the motions of falling much like the book he'd been holding earlier.

However, unlike the book Sam Winchester didn't not end up on the floor, instead he lay with the lower half of his body still in the chair and his upper half hanging boneless in the arms of Bobby Singer, all but on top of the older man.

Completely and totally out like a light.

" Oh Jesus S-Sam?! Sam can you hear me boy?!" Yelled a stunned and all but terrified Bobby Singer as carefully pulled the unconscious young man's lower half out of the chair and eased it to the floor while tightly holding onto Sam's upper half.

Bobby quickly cradled Sam's head in the crook of his arm as began urgently tapping at the boy's cheek in a futile effort to rouse him.

" Sam! SAM WAKE UP!!" Yelled Bobby, also resorting to lightly shaking the young man in his arms.

But Sam remained unresponsive to all efforts made to bring him back to the world of the conscious.

Just as Bobby was about to yell some more, a feint, low rumbling sound caught his ears.

The sound was growing louder and louder in volume with each passing second and it was coming from outside.

The Impala.

Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 7

Dean Winchester used his free hand to shut the Impala's trunk before quickly grabbing the other end of Bobby's package, giving the whole of his other arm a nice reprieve from carrying the whole of the package's weight.

Eager to get inside the house and maybe indulge in a nice hot mug of coffee, Dean hurriedly made his way up the front steps of Bobby's house and once again balanced the package in one arm while he reached for the front door knob.

Once he'd deftly turned the knob and got the door open, Dean stepped over the threshold and out of the cold, much sought after warmth washing over him and chasing the chill away from his being.

Dean set the package down on the small table in the foyer.

No sooner had his fingers left the cardboard, a loud, desperate scream filled the air.

**" DEAN, GET IN HERE NOW!"**

It took Dean just a split second to recognize the voice.

It was Bobby's, only laced with fear and confusion.

Then Dean was running as fast as his legs could carry him to the place the scream had originated from, the living room.

His heart felt like it was going tor burst inside his chest as his body went from calm and slightly cold to taken of guard and confused and finally to alarmed, ready to defend, and just plain worried as hell.

When he heard the chaotic shuffling of boot dashing across hardwood flooring, Bobby tore his gaze away from a still unconscious Sam's pale and lax face to see Dean Winchester barreling into his living room.

At first, the younger man looked like an animal enraged and ready to attack whatever threat was present.

Then, when Dean's gaze fell on the living rooms two other occupants, the young man froze to a dead halt as stared with wide, stunned eyes.

Right before Bobby Singer's eyes, Dean's entire demeanor switched from enraged beast to terrified big brother.

Dean stood there transfixed, his feet refusing to move as he beheld the sight before him.

There on the floor by a cluttered table, Bobby Singer was on his knees and laying limp and unmoving in his arms was Sam.

" SAMMY!" Yelled Dean, his feet seemed to unlock themselves upon his scream and in an instant he was at Sam's side.

Dean all but crashed down onto his own knees and took his unconscious little brother into his own arms, raw fear radiating off of him in waves as he looked down at Sam.

Cradling Sam against him with on arm, Dean reached up with his free and lightly trembling hand, he cupped one of Sam's cheeks, which was cool and clammy to the touch.

" Sam?" Said Dean, using the hand cupping Sam's face to gently shake him much like Bobby had done earlier.

Dean's efforts proved futile as Sam simply lolled like a rag-doll with the movement of his brother's hand.

The oldest Winchester brother turned panicked and beseeching eyes to Bobby Singer.

" Bobby, what the hell happened? What's going on with him?" He yelled urgently as he all but clutched Sam's prone form to him in a death-grip.

" I don't know what the Hell just happened. One second your brother was fine, reading through one of the books I gave him, the next his eyes were rolling up into his head and he was toppling over the side of the chair he was sittin' in! I caught him before he could reach the ground but he's out cold Dean!" Cried a very alarmed Bobby as his gaze went to the still unconscious person in the room.

With this information whirling around his head, Dean acted on his first instinct.

To take care of Sammy.

" Bobby, help me get him upstairs." Barked Dean urgently as he quickly pulled Sam to where his back rested against Dean's chest. Dean deftly hooked his arms under Sam's arm-pits and wrapped them securely around the younger man's chest.

Bobby scrambled to give the assistance Dean had required of him.

The older man mirrored Dean's actions and hooked his own arms under and around Sam's knees.

" Together on three." Said Dean, Bobby nodding in agreement and showing that he was ready.

" Alright. One... Two... THREE!" Hissed Dean, grunting softly as he slowly climbed to his feet, taking the brunt of his brother's dead-weight with him.

After a few tense seconds filled with hisses and grunts of exertion from two men, Sam was finally lifted off the floor, hanging limp but held secure between his older sibling and Bobby Singer.

" Let's move Bobby." Gritted out Dean before he started the pain-staking task of getting to the second floor of Bobby's house.

He began carefully backing out of the living room with half of his brother in his arms, Bobby following with Sam's lower half in his.

" Y'know, it would be a good idea if you woke up right about now Sammy." Growled Dean as he reached the base of the main stair case.

Sam remained out cold and was deaf to his brother's suggestive words.

And so, Dean began climbing up the stairs backwards, his foot falls loud as they stomped with the extra weight burdening them.

Bobby silently cursed the staircase for being so dang long, his knees for aching so bad as he climbed the proverbial mountain, and whatever it was that had caused the boy he was half-carrying, pass out the way he had.

After some more hissing, groaning, and stomping Dean and Bobby finally got Sam up the stairs to the second floor and then down the hall to the guest room.

Feeling the sweat beading on his forehead, Dean backed into the room he and Sam were sharing as fast as he could until he and Bobby finally reached Sam's bed.

It was then that the two exhausted men promptly dumped their precious but very heavy burden unceremoniously onto the double that was Sam's.

Bobby bit back a groan and took a step away as his back made it's over-taxed state known loud and clear.

As he stood about trying to alleviate his lumbago, Bobby turned to see what had become of his two young guests.

Unfortunately, Sam was still senseless where he lay unmoving slightly on his side.

Hovering over him in full worry was a helpless looking Dean.

The look on Dean's face was enough to unnerve Bobby to his very core and spurred him into action.

He rushed over to the oldest Winchester boy's side and tightly gripped the younger man's shoulder.

Though it took a good amount of firm shaking, Bobby managed to get Dean to tear his gaze away from Sam as he spoke.

" Dean, listen to me. I want you to the bathroom and soak a towel with lukewarm water, use it like one of them cold compresses. You do that while I head downstairs and see if I have any smelling salts or anything else like that. Now come on." Barked Bobby as he yanked Dean clear out of the room.

Once they were both in the hallway, he faced the young man and added with all the reassurance he could muster.

" He'll be okay Dean, now go do as I told ya."

Bobby's words seemed to fractionally calm Dean as he mutely nodded and with a last lingering look back inside the room he and Bobby had just left, Dean turned and dashed off further down the hall and then disappeared into one of the rooms.

Bobby himself turned in the opposite direction and hurriedly made for the stairs.

Flying down to the first floor of his house at record speed, Bobby barreled into the kitchen and set about plundering through the cupboards and drawers.

After a good while of cluttering and scraping about, Bobby found and item resembling what what could bring a person back to the land of the living.

This item just happened to come from the very far, far back of Bobby Singer's refrigerator.

A jar of pickled herring that Bobby vaguely recalled purchasing a while back.

Think all the way back in the year 2005 to be exact.

Wincing and not even daring to unscrew the lid, Bobby high-tailed it out of the kitchen and back up the stairs with the jar in hand.

Bobby came barreling back into his guest room to find Dean already there and dutifully sitting beside his brother, dabbing at Sam's pale and clammy skin with a water-soaked towel.

Dean looked up when he heard the sounds of someone entering the room and felt relief wash over him as his eyes fell on Bobby.

" Bobby, did ya find the smelling salts?" He shouted in askance.

" Not exactly but it will most likely do the trick." Answered Bobby as he hurridely made his way over to the Winchester brothers.

" Dean, let's prop him up against the headboard." Said Bobby as he set the jar momentarily down on the floor and proceeded to help carry out his own oders.

Dean followed suit and together they had Sam upright but slumped against the headboard of his bed.

" Alright, hold him steady and hold your nose shut if you can." Said Bobby quietly as he bent down and picked up the jar that was his impromptu smelling salts.

Grimacing and gripping the lid tightly, Bobby began unscrewing the lid with a feeling of both necessity and dread washing over him.

When the lid came loose with a small pop, Bobby nearly dropped the jar as the naturally existing odor of the herring in it's current state made itself known in all it's foul, nasal passage incinerating glory.

" Sweet mother of God!" Swore Bobby as he scrunched his face up at the smell.

He chanced a glance at Dean and found that though the younger man's face was set in stone, those green eyes were watering, and he looked to be breathing deep through his mouth.

Swallowing back the urge to hurl, Bobby focused instead on the still pressing task and what this unpleasantnesses purpose was for.

Holding his breath, Bobby leaned in close and held the jar to Sam Winchester's face.

The mouth of the jar and the offending contents it held came right under the unconscious young man's nostrils.

Bobby and Dean had to wait with bated breath for only a second before Sam's face twitched.

Then it twitched again as a frown knotted his brow, a tiny moan escaping Sam as his face began to scrunch up.

Then with a yelp, moss-green eyes were flying open and Sam's entire body was jolting away violently from the stench of rotten fish.

" SAMMY." Yelled Dean, all but diving for Sam while Bobby swiftly got out of the way, putting the lid back on the jar and then quickly dashing off to yank all the window in the room open.

" Bobby get that stuff outta here now!" Yelled Dean while Sam gagged and coughed violently.

" Easy Sammy, it's okay, you're alright. I gotcha little brother." Soothed Dean as he held Sam close and frenetically patted his baby brother's back.

It was with this last, relieving sight that Bobby ran out of the room once again, with the jar of pickled herring held as far away from his face as his arms could manage.

As though he had a live grenade in his hand, Bobby shuffled back down the stairs and dashed out the front door.

" Oh thank you God!" Cried Bobby the second he was outside, the cold air was like a breath from Heaven itself as the seasoned hunter ran to the farthest end of his front porch and set the jar down at the very corner of it.

Then with a noise of disgust, Bobby promptly whirled around and all but fled back into his house, the door loudly slamming shut behind him.

Bobby Singer finally came to a stop near the door way of his living room, bent over with his hands on his knees, panting because he was completely winded and also light headed with relief both because Sam was awake and more or less alright, and because the jar was out of the house.

When he'd caught most of his breath back, Bobby felt himself sag with weariness.

No way was he gonna make it back up those stairs to the second floor.

It felt like in less than an hour, he had aged a full decade with Sam nearly scaring him to death and then the near Olympic dash to bring the boy out of unconsciousness.

With a small huff, Bobby decided that sitting down somewhere was in order.

The seasoned hunter all but dragged himself into his living room, where today's drama had first started off.

With a soul weary sigh, Bobby made his way over to the cluttered table and all but dropped into the very chair Sam had half fallen out of into his arms earlier.

As he sat there, Bobby slumped over and breathed deep in an effort to calm himself down, the last thing he needed was his blood pressure to start giving him trouble.

It was slumping over that allowed Bobby's eyes to fall to the floor.

And from under the bill of his ball cap, Bobby caught sight of the open book that lay by his feet, the same book that had been left forgotten amidst the commotion.

_" That's the book Sam was readin' before he keeled over."_ Realized Bobby as recognition dawned on him.

With his exhaustion fading to the back of his mind, Bobby quickly leaned down and eagerly picked the leather bound book off the floor.

As fate would have it, the book had slipped from Sam's fingers and landed on the floor open to the exact page the youngest Winchester had been reading before the words and their truth had rendered him senseless.

As he now held the same book in his hands, Bobby Singer began to read.

Within seconds, the older man's blood pressure was spiking through the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 8

To say that Dean Winchester was relieved would be the biggest understatement of the entire century.

" Easy Sammy, just breathe." Soothed Dean and he rubbed the back of his brother's neck in even circled in an effort to ease the tension and maybe even reassure himself that Sam was alright.

The younger man was currently and thankfully still awake and sitting upright, his tall frame was haunched over with his back against the headboard with his headed bowed low, gasping and feeling just a tiny bit nauseous.

Once he'd caught most of his breath and the shock had worn off, Sam turned and looked up to see Dean's worried visage staring back at him.

" D-Dean... Dean what happened? What's going on?" Sam began asking, then the unpleasantness of earlier made it's lingering presence known.

" Oh man, what the hell is that smell? It fucking reeks." cried Sam as his slightly groggy hands instinctively went to cover his nose and mouth in a futile attempt to combat the obscene odor that still wafted through the room.

Dean winced in understanding sympathy before he answered his brother.

" That little brother, is the scent of Poor Man's smelling salt. Bobby used a jar of some foul-smelling shit to wake you up because you full on passed out on us man."

At these words, Sam felt his eyes grow wide not only from being told that he'd lost complete consciousness but also because his mind subsequently remembered the earth-shattering reason why he had passed out to begin with.

What he had read in that book of Demon Lore.

Vernificus Vernula Succubus, the Witch's Servant.

The description in the book had been a perfect match to the actual, nightmarish event that had happened to both him and Dean.

Amazingly, Sam dug deep within himself and pushed away the burgeoning thoughts of his discovery temporarily to the side and instead focus on his older brother sitting dutifully beside him with barely concealed worry etched into his face.

" Are you alright Dean?" Sam asked softly, and for a moment he felt his already thread-bare heart crack just a bit more because he knew for certain that in the very near future, things would most definitely be the farthest thing from alright, for him and for Dean.

" Am I alright? You're asking me if _I'm_ alright? Dude, you're the one who keeled over and had to get woken back up with rotten fish just minutes ago. Though the concern is touching, I'm more interested in how you're doin' and to get whatever explanation I can outta you. So start talking." Said Dean in slight exasperation but still sending a no nonsense look his baby brother's way.

And so, with a small sigh and putting a tight clamp on the raging emotions inside him, Sam proceeded to spin up a serviceable explanation of simply feeling woozy and extra tired all of a sudden, maybe because he hadn't eaten enough this morning.

Dean felt a part of him feel skeptical at Sam's explanation, but most of him had to agree that with the way Sam's health had been so unstable these last two weeks and a couple days that maybe Sam's body had simply shorted out for a little bit from the physical tolls.

Sam felt a wave of relief flood through him as Dean was more or less satisfied by what he'd said.

Sam in turn asked Dean what had happened after he'd blacked out.

The younger Winchester felt embarrassed and a little bit guilty for more or less scaring the crap out of Dean and Bobby.

" Alright Sammy, you just stay in bed for a while and rest cause I don't want a repeat of what just happened, and I especially don't want Bobby to have to use his so called 'Smelling Salts' again, _ever _again." Said Dean with a small grimace of the still fresh memory and residual scent assaulting his mind, and his nose as he got up from Sam's bedside.

" But Dean, I'm alright I just-" Sam began, but a warning look from Dean silenced him.

Then he watched as Dean's eyes softened, as though conveying a silent plea.

_Please, just stay in bed for my sake cause you scared the hell out of me and I'm worried about you Sammy_

It was after that look that Sam slowly burrowed himself under the covers, but remained propped up against the headboard.

Dean sent his brother one final look of fake annoyance before he ducked out of the room, leaving his brother to his much needed rest.

Once again, Sam felt a phantom pain in his chest and a sting behind his eyes as his gaze lingered on the doorway Dean had disappeared through mere moments ago.

It was now, in the safety of solitude that Sam allowed anguish to wash over him as his mind recalled the words that had rendered him senseless with their devastating meaning.

_This particular Succubus belongs to a breed of Succubi with supernatural abilities stemming from both Lust and Vengeance._

_usually takes the form of a pale, dark haired woman with red, glowing eyes_

_lives with the sole purpose to serve Wiccan, with a particular preference for those Witches who are particularly filled with cruelty and malice._

_Though this Demonic being had many abilities and curses, there is one curse that stands paramount to all others._

_ curse_

_Ingravesco_

_If the mistress is killed __the Demon shall then seek out her mistress's murderer and exact this curse upon them_

_vengeance_

_one of the **most terrible** in the Demon world_

_not only one, but **two victims** who fall under_

_**gender** of the victims** does not pose** any kind of **barrier** to this curse whatsoever._

_In it's first victim, the curse will awaken desire and shall drive the individual nearly **mad** with** lust**._

_curse will then seek out a second victim, any soul within close proximity to the first victim or someone specifically **targeted** by the Succubus._

_The curse shall **ripen **the second victims body be it a woman or a man_

_first victim **will have no choice** but to be drawn to the second victim and **give in** to the **instinctive, primal urges** bought about by the curse._

_whoever the second victim is shall find themselves **impregnated** with the **offspring** of the one who violates them under the throws of the Vernificus Vernula Succubus's curse._

_When the act of **violation** has been carried out, the first victim shall **loose** all **memory** of the event_

_will only have **full recollection** if the second victim **names** them as the **sire** of their **progeny**._

_If by some misfortune the second victim is a **male** the curse shall **endow** him with the **necessary bodily organs** and they will be able to bear a child._

_bear a child_

_bear a child_

_**BEAR A CHILD**_

Sam screwed his eyes shut tightly and slid down the headboard until he was laying flat on the bed, curling up into an impossibly small ball, like a human armadillo.

The bedsheets twisted and formed a cocoon around him, until only the top of his chocolate brown haired head was visible.

" No, no, no, no. Oh my God please, no." Whispered Sam, a small strangled sob escaping him before he reached up and frcibly clamped a hand over his mouth.

But he did not move to hinder the torrents of warm salt gushing out from under his closed eye-lids.

While Sam was now silently allowing himself the luxury of breaking down, if only marginally, back downstairs in the living room, Bobby Singer found himself caught between a rock and a hard place.

The man's heart was still racing a mile a minute inside his chest.

But in true Bobby Singer fashion, he exuded a face of calmness and normality as he made small talk with Dean.

The oldest Winchester boy had come trudging down the stairs just as Bobby had finished reading the whole text on the Vernificus Vernula Succubus.

The whole information that the book provided made the situation all the more dire.

Both Winchester brothers were in grave danger, not only in the future but in the here and now as well.

As he sat in his living room with only one ear on what Dean was saying, Bobby was internally trying to figure out the best course of action.

With all that he know knew and deduced, what was he supposed to do? How was he going to deal with this absolutely unheard of situation?

If what he'd read in the book had any truth to it, lives were depending on him.

_Three_ lives were depending on him.

Bobby sat there outwardly looking calm, but internally mulling over his thoughts and panicking just a bit.

Then, it hit him like a thousand ton weight to his head.

Sam.

Sam winchester was the key to somewhat defusing this potentially deadly, but most definitely devastating situation.

After he realized this, Bobby began trying to figure out the best way to take the first step.

The older man decided to first get full, irrevocable confirmation about what had happened from the one whom everything depended on.

" Man Bobby, Sam freaked me out big time today." Sighed Dean from where he sat on one of Bobby's ratty, effectively grabbing Bobby's full attention with his words.

Acting fast, Bobby made his move as he spoke.

" I'm right there with ya on that Dean, my back's still tingling from all the heavy lifting. Listen, I'm gonna head upstairs and maybe lay down for a bit." Said Bobby, feeling only a small pang of guilt for the lie as he rose to his feet.

Held inconspicuously under his arm as he walked out of his living room was the leather bound book that had started the whole day's drama.

" Have a nice nap old man." Called Dean with one of his signature cocky smirks lightly up his face as he switched on Bobby's TV set.

" Boy don't make me come over there and turn you over my knee." Growled Bobby, though there wasn't very much heat behind his words and also fighting back a smile of his own as he reached the stairs and disappeared up to the second floor, trudging up the steps in a show of fatigue to back up his earlier words of needing a small siesta.

But, once he reached the second floor, Bobby Singer shed the appearance of tiredness and was stealthily moving down the hallway towards the guest room and not his own bedroom.

As he neared the door to the guest room, Bobby felt his heart abate from it's pounding in anticipation and nervousness to twinge because his eyes caught the feint but still audible sounds of someone's hitched sob coming from inside.

_" Damn, this is getting worse by the second." _Thought Bobby, feeling a phantom pain lance through him before he steadied his nerve and ducked into the room.

Bobby paused just a few steps inside the room, his eyes having fallen on the little tuft of brown hair poking out from the lumpy and slightly quivering, sheet covered mass residing on the bed by the window.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby spoke.

" Sam, you alright boy?" He asked, watching as the mass went still.

Then Bobby caught the sounds of sniffling before the mass moved, the sheets falling away to reveal a pale young man as he sat up and over the side of the bed, haunching over with his back to Bobby.

Silence reigned throughout the room for what seemed like forever before a tear roughened voice spoke.

" Y-Yeah, yeah Bobby I'm alright."Said Sam without turning, not convincing at all.

_" Of course you are boy, you and your brother are just fine and dandy."_ Thought Bobby with a small eye-roll.

With a sigh, Bobby slowly made his way over to the haunched over figure and took a seat beside Sam, noting how the younger man turned his face away from him as he did so, most likely hiding the tears.

Hesitantly, Bobby reached out his hand towards the youngest Winchester.

It came to rest over Sam's shoulder and when the younger man made no move to shrug it off, Bobby curled his fingers to grip the broad shoulder firmly but not too tightly.

" Sam, I found the book, I know about the Vernificus Vernula Succubus." He said softly.

Bobby was preparing for a complete breakdown, so it took him slightly aback when Sam's voice, hollow but altogether calm and quiet voice rang out.

"After we took care of the Witch in Illinois, me and Dean headed for the first motel we came across. We found one and checked in. Dean was really pissed at me for going the wrong way and almost getting us both killed that night. He was hurting from being thrown around so much, he didn't wanna talk to me so he called shower the second I was in the room. I unpacked and just, sat down on my bed and waited for Dean to get out of the bathroom so I could take a shower too. I was sitting with my back to the bathroom door, staring out the window when I felt this sudden, intense heat just spear my gut and then spread lower, it stayed hot for a few seconds and then it turned cold, like ice cold. Then the feeling was gone, I pulled up my shirt to see if there were any marks, but there was nothing. My stomach looked like it always did. I was about to yell for Dean, to help me cause I was... I was freaked. Before I could I..."

At this point, Sam trailed off as the memories of his suffering flooded his mind.

" And then what happened?" Asked Bobby softly but with urgency.

With a rattling breath and still no turning to face Bobby, Sam continued his tale.

" Like I said, I was gonna call out for Dean when, next thing I knew I couldn't breathe, then someone was yanking me back, clean off the bed. Then I'm flat on my back on the floor, completely winded. I try to suck in air and I realize that there's a hand wrapped tightly around my throat and that another hand was pinning my right arm against the carpet really hard. Then my legs were being forced apart. There were stars dancing across my eyes but when they cleared, I looked up to see who it was and..."

Once more, Sam trailed off, finding that his vocal cords were constricting, making it nearly impossible to speak. The youngest Winchester swallowed painfully and breathed deep, willing his throat to loosen as he continued, the need to finally divulge the truth out weighing the shame.

" I... I look up and I see Dean looming over me, staring all crazy except it's not him, his eyes, they had this deep red outline around them. He was... he was naked and kneeling between my legs. He let go of my right wrist and tightens the hand he had around my throat. Next thing I know, he started ripping my clothes off and tossing 'em all over the place and started... touching me."

"Oh my God Sam." Whispered a wide eyed Bobby, his unwavering grip on the younger man's shoulder unconsciously tightening into a death grip.

Sam still didn't turn and continued on.

" At first I started fighting back, but then I just stopped." He began when Bobby cut him off.

" Why didn't you keep fighting him Sam?" Asked Bobby, trying to keep the outrage out of his voice and focusing instead on just wanting to know why?

" He was possessed Bobby, Dean would never hurt me otherwise. He was just too strong and, he was all bruised up and bleeding from all the cuts he'd gotten when the Witch threw him around. He was bleeding all over me and I... I didn't want to try and kick him or push at him because I didn't want to hurt him further. I couldn't scream because then someone might have called the police on us. He's my brother Bobby, I didn't want to hurt him." Sobbed Sam softly as he finally lost the hollow, calm edge to his voice and let the misery pour out of him as he turned to face Bobby with fresh tears silently cascading down his face.

" Oh Sam." Gritted out Bobby, his own eyes welling with tears and his heart breaking in two for the boy sitting before him.

With a shaking breath Sam continued.

" When _it_ was done, I think Dean passed out on top of me. I... I waited until he was completely out before I rolled out from under him. I got up and looked for my boxers, once I had them on I knew I had to take care of Dean. I went back over to him and I picked him up off the floor and put him on his bed. After that I went to the bathroom for a towel and the med-kit. I cleaned him up cause he was all bloody and patched up his wounds, thankfully he didn't wake up while I did it. After that I wrestled some sweats onto Dean and then went into the bathroom, took a shower to clean my self off and take care of... the bite-marks. When I can out, I say that there was a blood stain on the floor where me and Dean had been laying. I got dressed and got some bleach from under the bathroom sink, I used it to clean the stain. I guess I just collapsed onto my own bed after that and fell asleep. I woke up early the next morning and headed out to get breakfast, on the way I made a detour into the woods near the motel. I made a small fire and burned the towel and the pair of boxers I'd been wearing, they were both really bloody. After that I got breakfast and headed back to the motel. Dean gave me hell about the hunt but be didn't remember anything else."

Then Sam sighed deep, utterly drained from recounting what was probably the most traumatic experience of his life, and that was saying something considering all the shit he'd already been through in his life.

" Sam, I... Jesus this is all so fucked up." Swore Bobby softly before he focused his attention back to the youngest Winchester, remembering what he'd read in the book.

" Sam, did you read the entire text?" He asked urgently, holding up the book for Sam to see.

Sam flinched a little when his eyes fell on the book, but when Bobby's words registered, Sam found himself shaking his head.

No, he _had_ passed out before he finished reading.

Bobby scrambled in opening the book to the exact page and handing it to Sam.

Sam hesitantly took the book and looked down to once again read the contents of the leather bound books.

His eyes skimmed over what he had already read and then focused on the words that came after _/Bear and child/_

The rest of the text on the Vernificus Vernula Succubus read as followed...

_If by some misfortune the second victim is a male the curse shall endow him with the necessary bodily organs and they will be able to bear a child._

_It is imperative that the second victim reveal the truth to the first victim within a few days of the curse befalling them both. _

_If the second victim is male and does not speak within a week, the changes to his body brought on by the Ingravesco curse shall become permanent and they will hence forth be able to bear offspring for the rest of their days. _

_In addition, the first victim's life lays in the hands of the second victim. The touch on the Vernificus Vernula Succubus when she is exacting the Ingravesco is like a snake's fang. Her fingers release a slow acting but ultimately deadly chemical through the skin to skin contact. This chemical is a residual essence that if unnoticed will make the first victim literally drown in his own blood._

_This will be the fatal outcome if the second victim does not tell the first victim that he is the sire within the first month of the pregnancy._

_And the Second victim will not be able to abort the child because powerful magic protects it._

_The purpose of this is simple, to take care of two inconveniences in one fell swoop. _

_The first victim will die if the second victim does not reveal the truth and with the first victim dealt with, the Vernificus Vernula Succubus shall then hunt down the second victim at the very end of their ninth month of gestating the offspring and rip the child from the second victim's womb, cutting them open while they are still alive._

_The demon shall take the child and leave the second victim more or less a feast for the vermin and insects to decompose. _

_The Succubus wants the offspring regardless of whether it is female or male. _

_If the child is female, the Succubus shall bring her into the circle of Wiccan to that she will be raise in their ways and become the Succubus's new mistress. _

_If the child is male, the Succubus shall us him as a blood sacrifice to the Wiccan gods and use the pure blood to obtain even more power._

_The only way to kill this succubus is through a vanquishing ritual._

_Much like a demon, the Key of Solomon can trap her within it's confines. She will loose all her powers and be vulnerable._

_To vanquish her, the succubus must first be stabbed through the heart with a knife dipped in the blood of both victims. This will paralyze her. _

_With that done, the Succubus's head must then be severed from her body and burned over a flame fed by the wood from a Kongeegen A.K.A King Oak tree while chanting the following incantation. _

**_En nomen Sanctus everto quod suus infusco animus attero is pro immanitas trado in letalis universitas. In nomen Odin, intereo terribilis serpent._**

_In the name of the Holy, take this demon and smite its blackened soul destroy it for the heinous acts it has committed on the mortal world. In the name of Odin, die dreadful serpent._

_This shall free the two victims of the Succubus and spare their offspring from a terrible fate, but only if action is taken as soon as possible._

Pale, clammy hands were shaking badly as they held the book this page belonged to.

While, terrified eyes stared down that the ink printed across the aged paper.

" Oh my god no." Whispered Sam, before he turned wide, beseeching eyes to Bobby.

" No." He moaned.

Bobby stared back at the anguished boy before him and found tears silently spilling from his own eyes as he reached out and gently cupped one of Sam's tear stained cheeks.

Sam leaned into the touch, soaking up the fatherly comfort Bobby was bestowing on him.

" You have to tell him Sammy." Said Bobby.

" I'm scared Bobby." Sobbed Sam.

" I know ya are boy, but you have to tell Dean or else..." Urged Bobby but then a knew voice cut him off.

" Tell me what?"

Both Bobby and Sam turned to where the voice had emanated from.

There standing in the doorway was Dean Winchester with a confused and curious expression on his face as he asked again.

" Tell me what Sammy?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 9

The breath rapidly expelled itself from Sam Winchester's lungs as he stared at his older sibling with eyes that had grown to the size of satellite dishes.

His lungs just stopped working, not even pulling in the tiniest morsel of air.

Dean Winchester stood near the guest room doorway, eying the tears and the fear radiating off of Sam with a growing worry bubbling in his stomach.

And Dean obviously noted the fact that Bobby Singer was taking a nap in his room like he'd said he'd be.

Catching sight of the tears that stained Bobby Singer's face served to amplify this feeling in Dean as he took a slow, careful step closer to the two people sitting over the side of the bed by the window.

" What going on? Why are you guys crying?" Asked Dean, any other time he'd add ' Like a pair of sissy old ladies' at the end of that question but, seeing how scared Sam look and how Bobby actually looked heart broken, Dean had the sinking feeling that now was not the time for joking.

Bobby quickly scrubbed at the wetness adorning his face as he spoke.

" Dean, you and Sam are in a hell of a lot of danger and there's something Sam has to tell you, this instant." He said gruffly, pinning Sam with a stern look when the younger man shook his head fearfully and trying to convey that he didn't want Bobby to say anything.

" Sam, you have to or... all three of you are as good as dead." Said Bobby as gently as he knew how, faltering a little at the mention of what he deduced was the reason why Sam Winchester's health had been fluctuating so badly.

These gently beseeching words from Bobby had Dean instantly at alert and flying to his brother's side sending out a full volley of questions.

" What the hell is Bobby talking about Sammy? What did he mean by saying 'all three of us'? What's goin' on, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick again? What's wrong Sammy?"

And at the very end of this verbal volley, Dean let his worry shine all the more brighter by all but begging his brother for answers.

" Please Sammy, tell me what it is, whatever it is, it'll be alright I promise just please, tell me."

The look on Dean's face had Sam biting back the urge to simply dissolve into the inconsolable despair clawing at him without mercy.

He turned away from Dean for a moment and stared intently at the floor between his feet.

Then, taking a deep rattling breath through his nostrils, Sam summoned up whatever courage was left in him and turned back around to face his worried and expectant older brother.

" Dean that... that hunt we finished two weeks ago, back in Illinois...Something...Something else happened that night, after we checked into the motel, something really, really bad." Sam started.

" What are you talking about, what else happened?" Asked Dean softly.

" Cause I don't remember anything else happening." He added.

" S-Something else attacked us that night Dean." Answered Sam, feeling a nearly overwhelming urge to bolt, to spare his brother from the truth and the devastation that would follow it.

As he warred with himself on whether to stay or to flee, Sam remembered the rest of the book's revelation.

If did not speak, Dean was a dead man.

Sam also realized that it had been more than two weeks since the Succubus's attack on them both, that it was too late to help himself, the changes to his own body now permanent because he'd remained silent out of shame and for what he thought was Dean's protection.

He had found the answers, but soon enough.

But, there was still time to save Dean from the Succubus's poison.

It had not been a full month, sure he'd found out that he was cutting it kinda close seeing as to how it was half a month already gone, there was still time.

With the urge to flee successfully quashed by the need to save his brother's life, Sam realized that he was still holding the leather bound book of Demon Lore in his hands.

" Sammy, what do you mean by that, what attacked us? Why don't I remember it? I would've remembered it. God Sammy, say something please!" Cried Dean as he quickly rounded the bed and stood before a seated Sam, his mind racing at this startling revelation.

" I researched it and, I figured out what it was that attacked us both Dean, it's here in this book." Said Sam, as he held the aforementioned item out to Dean.

Dean took the item with a gnawing feeling in his stomach, wondering just how bad the supernatural S.O.B. that only Sam had any memory of.

The older Winchester brother held the book up close and began reading the words printed in black ink over aging paper.

Sam and Bobby both watched in silence as Dean eyes rapidly moved from left to right over and over again like synchronized, deep green ping-pong balls.

They watched as these same eyes grew wider and wider with each second that passed by.

About, two minutes passed by before Dean finally looked up from the book with an expression of disbelief on his face.

Unfortunately, in his state of disbelief, Dean couldn't read the whole text, ironically like Sam had before him, Dean had stopped at the exact same words, those in regards to what the Ingravesco curse did to the body of any man unfortunate enough to fall under it's power, and what would happen there after.

Dean slammed the book shut and held it in his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned completely white and his fingers were more or less going to leave actual dents in the hard cover of the book.

Dean stood there with his feet more or less bolted to the floor, the words of the text he'd just read swirling around inside his head like a cyclone.

For an eternity, silence reigned over the entire house.

Dean stared at Sam.

Sam stared at Dean.

Bobby kept looking back and forth anxiously between the two brothers.

After several more impossibly long moments dragged by, Dean finally broke the silence.

" S-Sammy, what the _hell_ is going on? What... What the fuck does all that shit I just read mean Sammy?" He asked very, very slowly, even though most of him was in sheer disbelief, a part of his subconscious figured out the truth already and was simply prolonging the inevitable truth that was about to crash down upon him.

Sam tore his gaze away from the barely veiled terror swimming amidst the myriad of other emotions swirling in Dean's eyes.

Fresh tears began flowing from Sam's eyes.

This was it, this was the climacteric moment between him and his brother.

This was it, if he did not speak now then he probably would not be able to speak again.

He couldn't let Dean die because of his fear, his weakness.

He couldn't let his brother die because of him, after all, in Sam's mind there was only one person he blamed for this entire fucked up situation.

Himself.

No, he couldn't let Dean die because of the mistake he had made during that night in Illinois that had served as the catalyst for where they were now.

With a barely stifled sob, Sam momentarily blinked back the tears threatening to drown him and turned back around to face his brother.

Releasing a shaky breath through his mouth, Sam looked up to meet Dean's frightened gaze and spoke what were the most difficult and nearly impossible words for him to say in the whole of his entire life.

And doing so, he was also waiting for Doomsday to commence the second he managed to pushed these words out of his mouth.

" It means that... I-it means that, that demon, the Vernificus Vernula Succubus attacked us both that same night, it used the Ingravesco curse on us, it possessed you and made you... _H-hurt me _and then made you forget about all of it. It did something to my body. It's why I've been so sick lately. It means that... that I-I'm pre-pregnant because of what the curse did and y-you're... You are the father of the... the baby that's inside of me."

Bobby's jaw dropped a little, despite knowing that what had just been said was coming. It still had him reeling to actually here the words, the soft confirmation of this earth-shattering event in the lives of the two boys he held dear to him.

When Sam's faltering voice faded with a tiny sob, silence, deep and thick enough to cut with a knife settled over the three men once again.

Hard belief that it only lasted a good three seconds, not centuries because the silence was inevitably shattered.

By an agonized scream.

_" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Dean howled, his hands flying to his head, which felt like someone was forcibly driving multiple railroad stakes into his brain with their bare hands. The pain, the pain so bad, it made Dean's knees buckle to the floor as he kept on screaming out his distress while in the throws of pure agony

" Dean!" Yelled Sam, on his feet and at his brother's side.

Bobby too shot to his feet and was on Dean's other side, he and Sam gripping Dean to keep him from falling over completely.

Bobby was about to yell out in askance for what the hell was going on when Dean suddenly arched and threw his head back in another keen.

Then Dean's eyes suddenly flew open, the deep green of each iris outlined with a deep red.

Just like they had been that night Sam realized.

" Bobby, the poison's being expelled." Yelled Sam as he tightened his hold on Dean.

Bobby copied the movement and together with Sam, they watched as the red around Dean's eyes slowly began to glow.

Then Dean's entire body started violently shaking, the glowing red around his eyes steadily growing brighter and brighter with each second that passed.

Dean felt like he was dying with all the agony he was in, until he felt a churning sensation in his stomach and a bubbling sensation in his chest.

Everything felt molten hot as another scream burst out of his throat, this one louder and even more violent.

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

A terrified Sam and an equally scared Bobby Singer watched in awe as a dark red mist suddenly exploded out of Dean's nose and mouth.

For second Sam thought that Dean had started bleeding out and drowning anyway, that he'd been too late even with knowing that it had only been two weeks and not yet a full month.

But then rationality kicked in, this was the Succubus's deadly, residual touch being expelled from his brother's body, not the death that it promised had it remained within Dean.

Sam and Bobby watched on in horrified fascination as the red mist finally stopped shooting out of Dean's mouth and nose like a geyser and rose up towards the ceiling in a swirling mass of demented vapor.

Then like smoke, the cloud of red simply disintegrated into nothing before there eyes.

But, Sam and Bobby did not have much time to keep their gazes linger on the ceiling as an utterly exhausted Dean doubled over, he would've have fallen face first onto the shaggy carpet had Sam not wrapped his arms around him and pulled his older brother against his chest and held him while he panted and heaved a few dry, hacking coughs.

As lay, all but dangling in Sam's arms, Dean let out a soft cry as for an instant his vision went white, as though a bolt of lightening had danced across his eyeballs.

Dean's eyes cleared just as quickly as they'd clouded over with white and when they did, the memories and the horrible truth he had been made to forget by the Ingravesco curse, came crashing down on his brain like the Niagara Falls.

He remembered what had first happened to him inside the bathroom, after he's finished taking a shower.

_He'd just opened the kit with a soft click when he looked back up at his reflection in the mirror._

_His heart had frozen to a dead halt within his chest because there had been a second reflection in the mirror besides his own. _

_A deathly pale woman with raven black hair, and her eyes were glowing blood red. She had smirked at him with evil and malice. _

_He'd realized that she was behind him and had whirled around in a futile effort to defend himself and instead he'd felt a searing heat being driven forcibly into his temples. _

_He couldn't yell, he could scream, everything was just alight with a white hot fire. _

_Then the woman was grinning and leaning in close to speak. _

**_" Take him. You know you want to."_**

_He tried to resist, to say 'no' but all he could do was gasp as the fire pulled him under and burned away his mind into madness. _

_He was tunneling into darkness, the fire ebbing away from him his being, leaving only numbness._

_Then even the numbness faded, and Dean came back to the real world, somewhat._

_When his mind cleared, he found that he could only think of one thing. _

_Sam. _

_Must have Sam._

_Wrapping his fingers around the side of the door and slowly pulling it open to reveal the bedroom area of the motel room, zeroing in on the tall, mopey haired individual sitting on the bed by the window with his back to him._

_Sam._

_Must have Sam._

_Must have that sweet flesh._

_Mine._

_Mine. _

_Mine, only mine._

_Then he was moving, slowly passing over the threshold of the bathroom, stalking closer and closer to his unsuspecting object of desire. _

_He was standing behind Sam when he lashed out with his arms, snaking them around Sam's neck, most definitely cutting off the flow of air._

_ He felt his effectively trapped baby brother clawing at his arms in a futile attempt at fighting back and found it arousing to his desire. _

_Using all the power he could generate in his legs and his back to yank Sam backwards, clear off the bed.He easily used the momentum of the tumble onto the floor to his advantage._

_ Just seconds after they'd both hit he ground, he had one hand crushing Sam's wrist to the motel carpet and the other wrapped tightly around his brother's milky throat._

_Sam's wide, terrified moss-green eyes staring up at him. _

_Sam's strained hiss of a voice._

_**D-Dean?**_

_**Dean, what are you doing? **_

**_Get off of me_**

_The sounds of fabric being roughly torn filling his ears, mingling with Sam's horrified cries. _

**_DEAN NO! _**

**_NO STOP IT! _**

**_GET OFF OF ME, GET OFF! _**

**_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! _**

**_OH MY GOD DEAN STOP!  
_**

_The barrier that clothing provided disappearing, leaving only warm, naked skin against his own. Not being able to stop his hands from exploring the perfect flesh laid out before him.  
_

_Trembling hands desperately clawing back at him, before going still and slack. _

_The whole body beneath him going still and pliant, the fight completely draining out of it. A desperate whisper, a final plea for him to stop. _

_**Dean please, don't do this**_, **_for God's sake don't do this, fight it, fight whatever is making you do this please._**

_A flash of heat lancing through his head at these words, not allowing them to deter him from what his body was aching with need for. _

_Instead, he's letting go of Sam's wrist and clamping his hand over his brother's mouth to stifle all further pleading. _

_Then with the same hand he's forcing Sam's head to turn to the side and into the carpet, making the sinews and veins pop under the skin of his long neck. _

_His mouth watering at the sight and he couldn't stand not being able to taste the forbidden fruit for one more moment. He leaned in with a small groan, his lips parted and teeth ready to sink themselves into warm, supple flesh.  
_

**_MMMM! _**

_A muffled sound of protest from Sam against his fingers, but he paid it no notice, to lost in the joy of biting, licking, and sucking. _

_His tongue trailing down Sam's neck seeking out one of the twin dusky brown buds that graced his brother's chest that cause more noise from Sam._

**_MMMMPH!... MMMM!... MMMMMMMMMM!_**

_The world fading somewhat after that, the sensations of sinking into virgin tightness and heat. _

_His hand falling away from Sam's mouth. _

_Sam gasping for breath._

_Sam's body responding to him. _

_Panting. _

_Low moans. _

_Soft sobs. _

_Rivers of salt pouring from moss-green eyes that were filled with pain._

_The way Sam screamed as his own body reached it's climax. _

**_D-Dea-AHHHHHHHHH!"_**

_And then nothing as he succumbed to the pull of sleep._

It was the echoes of this scream that rang through Dean Winchester's ears as he left the motel room in his memory and came back to his current reality.

Breathing heavy, his lungs barely able to draw in air as realization began crashing down on him like an avalanche.

It also hit him that he was haunched over on his knees, pressed against a warm but slightly heaving chest, he could actually feel a heartbeat against his own upper arm. There were strong arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him up.

With his breath hitching, Dean dared to look up and see who he already knew was holding him.

Tearful moss-green eyes, much like the ones he'd seen in his mind mere second ago stared back at him.

" Dean?" Whispered Sam as he gazed at his brother.

Dean uncurled himself further and stood up onto his own two knees and out of Sam's arms, his face rapidly crumbling as he realized what he'd done to the little brother before him.

He had done those things to Sam.

He had violated his own baby brother.

And as his horror grew, he remembered the some the words Sam had spoken earlier.

_ Vernificus Vernula Succubus attacked us both that same night_

_ used the Ingravesco curse on us,_

_ it possessed you and made you... __H-hurt me and then made you forget about all of it. _

_It did something to my body. _

_It's why I've been so sick lately. _

_It means that... that I-I'm pre-pregnant because of what the curse did and y-you're... You are the father of the... the baby that's inside of me._

_You are the father of the... the baby that's inside of me._

_You are the father of the... the baby that's inside of me._

_the baby that's inside of me._

**_the baby that's inside of me._**

" N-No... No... No... Oh my God.. Oh my God no... Whispered Dean, the color completely gone from his face and his eyes wide and tears were rolling rampant down his pale cheeks.

" Dean." Sobbed Sam, reaching out for his brother, but before his hand could touch, Dean was shooting to his feet with a full on scream.

**" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

And then he was bolting before Sam or Bobby could stop him.

Bolting from the room, screaming out his horror for all the world to hear.

**" DEAN!"** Yelled Sam before he too was on his feet and racing after his brother with Bobby at his side.

Sam knew had to stop Dean from where ever it was he was running to.

Where ever it was he was going.

Not just for himself, but for the life he was carrying.

His child.

Dean's child.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 10

_" NO, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't real! This isn't fucking happening! Oh my god this cannot be fucking happening!" _

These were the words that dominated Dean Winchester's vapor-locked mind as his feet crashed down over the stairs of Bobby Singer's house.

Hysterical sobs mingled with heaving screams, tears running down his face as he barreled wilding towards the front door.

His ears dimly caught the sounds of feet close behind him, and voices calling out his name.

Sam and Bobby giving chase after him.

This served only to make Dean run faster as he reached the front door and nearly yanked it off it's hinges as he threw it open and shot over it's threshold into the cold, South Dakota air.

The cold bit at his exposed skin without mercy.

But, Dead didn't feel it, all he could feel was cold despair as he barreled towards the Impala.

He had to get away.

He needed to get away.

He couldn't stay here.

Not after what he'd done to Sammy.

What he'd done to Sammy.

Sammy.

This was all Dean's overtaxed mind could think to do in regards to the situation he found himself in.

However, it was when he actually reached the car's driver side door and reached for his car keys rgar gis plans to flee came to a dead halt.

His jeans pockets were empty.

To his chagrin, Dean realized that his keys were in his jacket pocket and his jacket was back inside the house, draped over Bobby's ratty old couch.

_" SHIT!" _Thought Dean as he tugged uselessly at the car door's handle in a futile attempt to get it open.

" DEAN!" Came a loud, fear-filled wail.

Dean's tear filled eyes looked up at the sound of the familiar voice that called out his name so desperately.

He felt his pounding heart come to a grinding halt as he saw Sam, his baby brother running towards him looking absolutely terrified and with rivers of clear saline pouring out of his own eyes and down his face.

_" Oh God no, I can't face him. Not now, not ever!"_ Screamed Dean's mind.

It was with this despairing thought that Dean relinquished his white-knuckled grip on the Impala's car-door handle and bolted towards Bobby's salvage yard as fast as his legs could carry him.

" Dean wait! Please Stop!" Yelled Sam, picking up the pace himself as he resumed the chase after his absolutely distraught older sibling.

His long legs were a blessing now as he ran into the salvage yard.

All the while as he ran, his breath kept catching in his chest and coming out as a sob at some moments and an almost wheeze some other moments.

But Sam could care less about how messed up the anguish he was feeling was making his breathing.

All he was focused on was the rapidly fleeing form of his elder brother several feet ahead of him and how he needed to close that distance between them.

" Dean!" Yelled Sam as he pushed forward, flying across the gravelly dirt, mountains of rusty metal passing him by in a blur.

Behind the two Winchester brothers, Bobby Singer followed after Sam and wondered whether his heart was going to give out on him or not.

Damn, he was getting to old for this.

Dean was running so fast he was almost halfway through the salvage yard.

He could hear every single plea from Sam but ignored them, he kept running.

He kept running.

Behind him, Sam was steadily closing the distance between them when he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit him.

Instinctively, his body began to slow down, an unforeseen exhaustion and ache settling over him.

Then the dizziness was back, only ten times stronger.

With a small groan, Sam felt his legs buckle under him as fire shot through his gut.

He staggered over to a rusted and slightly crumpled Buick and grabbed hold of it to keep himself as upright as possible.

" SAM!" Came a yell from somewhere behind him, it sounded so far away.

But Sam, now panting and in the grips of vertigo kept staring straight ahead at the still running for of Dean, growing smaller and smaller with each passing second.

" DEAN!" He half screamed, half sobbed, the fear clear in his voice as he stared after Dean with eyes that were beginning to go black near the edges of his vision.

" Sam!"

There was that voice again and in addition, a pair of hands were on him, gripping his arm and his shoulder trying to hold him steady and keep him upright.

Bobby.

" Danggit Boy, what is it? What's wrong?" Came the urgent inquiries right near Sam's ear.

" Bobby... Tired... Dizzy... don't... don't know why... Dean." Breathed Sam as his body buckled further, his back falling against Bobby's chest.

Not being able to hold up the giant that was Sam Winchester, Bobby eased them both down to the ground.

Panic settled over Bobby as he literally felt Sam begin to go boneless against him.

He couldn't take care of the situation alone.

He just couldn't.

And so, he drew in a huge lungful of air and used it for a task other than respiration.

Up ahead, Dean had come to a grinding halt when he'd heard his brother screaming out his name again and was about to turn when he heard another familiar voice loudly beseech him.

" DEAN, GET OVER HERE NOW, WE NEED YOU!"

Bobby.

Dean whirled around and felt his entire body suffer a paralyzing jolt at what his eyes zeroed in on several feet from where he stood.

" Sam." Whispered Dean as he stared at the slumped over figure resting against a panic-stricken Bobby Singer.

Then something switched on inside him, killing the urge to flee.

Big Brother Mode was on.

" SAMMY!" Yelled Dean as is legs began to move again, this time bolting back down the way they had come.

Back to Sam's side.

Sam needed him.

Dean flew back across the salvage yard and within seconds he was falling to his knees before Sam and Bobby.

" Bobby, what is it, what happened?" Barked Dean as he scrubbed at the salt that clung to his cheeks.

There would be more tears later, but right now there was no time for that.

" I don't know what happened, one second he was running after ya, the next his knees were buckled and he was using the car to hold himself up. He just said that he's tired and dizzy, then he called out for ya before he went totally limp." Answered Bobby, his eyes looking down to see the still conscious but vacant and pale face of Sam, save for the crease between his eyebrows that indicated that he was still in pain.

Dean knelt closer to Sam till there were almost eye to eye and nose to nose, he licked his dry and salt stained lips before he spoke.

" Sammy?" He asked softly, hesitantly.

Dean watched with some relief as Sam's eyes, which had become hooded and slightly glazed, blinked and then looked up to meet his expectant gaze.

" D-Dean." Whispered Sam, slowly lifting up a hand and reaching for his brother.

Feeling his eyes sting and wondering how it was possible that Sam was still here with him let alone reach out towards him.

Swallowing back the turmoil raging within him, Dean reached up with his own shaking hand and met Sam's, gripping it firmly but not too tight.

" D-Dean don't go. Please don't go." Whispered Sam, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks.

Dean stayed silent.

Sam didn't want him to go.

The brother he'd raped didn't want him to go.

Didn't want there to be the farthest distance known to man between them.

_" How can you say that to me?"_ Thought Dean as with a painful swallow of his tight throat, Dean released Sam's hand in order to wrap his arm around his baby brother's shoulders and pull Sam to him.

It left Dean in awe when Sam didn't resist and came willingly to him.

But a small noise, a groan almost from the younger man snapped Dean out of his surprise and had him moving forward with his intended actions.

While cradling close Sam in the crook of his arm with his head against his own shoulder, Dean hooked his other arm under the bend of Sam's knees.

Bobby Singer watched feeling slightly dumbstruck as Dean slowly rose to his feet, taking Sam with him as he did so.

That in itself was a feat in itself considering Sam's height and weight.

But there Dean was, with Sam laying loose in his arms.

Dean stood tall and silent, his face set in stone.

A small moan escaped Sam as he felt a ringing between his ears and a numbness much like when one is sick with fever wash over him.

" Dean... Dean I don't... don't feel so good. I-I..." Sam trailed off as he felt the arm Dean had around his shoulders tighten just a little more.

Sam sighed and sagged against Dean, his head coming to rest on his big brother's shoulder.

Still silent, Dean took a step forward, and then another, and another until he was walking over the gravelly dirt.

Bobby rose to his feet and hurriedly caught up with the oldest Winchester brother, his eyes never leaving the pale and lethargic younger brother who was dangling in his older siblings arms.

All three of them were headed out of the salvage yard and back towards the house.

Sam let his eyes-lids droop and fully close over his eyes.

A few stray tears escaped through the seams. Lightly sniffling and just feeling like crap both physically and emotionally, Sam turned his head inward, burying his face into the side of Dean's throat.

This act made Dean nearly stumble and send them both to the ground.

As he felt Sam breathe against him, Dean felt his heart shatter inside his chest.

How, after everything could Sam do that?

How could Sam seek out comfort from him?

How could Sam not be screaming at the top of his lung and fighting tooth and nail to get out of the arms that were holding him?

With these question and his very soul feeling like it was being bathed in the strongest acids known to man, Dean dimly felt Bobby Singer trot past him when they all reached the front stairs of the house.

The older man flew up the stairs to get the front door open for them.

Dean slowly made his way onto the porch and then through the open door, Bobby quickly shutting it once Dean had maneuvered himself and the rather large individual he was carrying over the threshold.

Then it was a long and arduous climb up the stairs to the second floor and then down the hall to the guest room, where everything had gone to hell not more than twenty minutes earlier.

Once he'd reached the room he and Sam had been sharing, Dean silently made his way over to the bed by the window and slowly, carefully lowered his baby brother onto the mattress.

Sam let out a small noise of protest at the loose of Dean's warmth as he lightly flopped onto the bed, coming to lay flat on his back.

Dean knelt beside the bed, Bobby coming to join him as the two older men gazed at Sam with worry and concern coming off them in waves.

Dean was the one to break the tense silence.

" Sammy?" He asked.

Sam turned his head towards Dean at the sound of the familiar nickname and slowly willed his eyes to open.

" Sammy, what happened? What's wrong?" Asked Dean.

At this, Sam licked his lips before he spoke.

" Besides the obvious stuff that's wrong?" He asked with a scratchy, tear roughened voice.

" Yeah, besides that." Answered Dean softly, trying his best to look calm.

" I just got dizzy real fast while I was... While I was runnin' after you." Sighed Sam, his entire expression growing sad as he gazed at Dean before speaking again.

" I'm so sorry Dean."

This took Dean aback and he all but gawked at his baby brother.

It took him a moment to contemplate the words that were spoke and get his throat to loosen.

" Sammy, what the hell are you sorry for?" He asked in disbelief.

He watched as Sam's eyes welled with fresh tears and his entire face crumbled a little before he answered.

" All of this happened because of me Dean. I led us the wrong way that night when we were hunting that witch. You were mad at me and that made it easier for the Succubus to curse us both and now I'm... Now I-I'm..." Sam trailed off, his hands unconsciously moving to rest over his stomach as a tiny sob escaped him.

With a hitched breath, Sam turned away from Dean and Bobby out of misery and maybe a hint of shame as well and curled up almost into a complete ball.

Dean felt his insides turn to ice as his baby brother's words register and beside him he could hear Bobby let out a shaky breath of disbelief.

Then, not being able to stand it, Dean reached out and firmly gripped his brother's shoulder and lightly yanked him back around.

" Sammy, oh my God man c'mon, please look at me." He all but cried.

He waited for the Sammy Ball to uncurl a little and look at him with watery moss-green eyes before he spoke again.

" Sammy, how the fuck could you say something like that Sammy. You got nothing to be sorry about. This, all of this, is my fault man, not yours. I am the one who killed the witch, I am the one who that demon was gonna go after. This is on me man, not you." Said Dean, his voice increasingly breaking with each syllable.

Feeling his own heart breaking for Dean and not himself, Sam reached out and came to grip his big brother's shoulder.

The touch served only to break Dean further as he reached up with his own hand and covered Sam's.

" Damn it Sam, this is all so fucked up." Whispered Dean.

Sam nodded in agreement.

They stayed in the silence, the three of them, each at a real lose as to what to do, what to say, how they would do it.

It was Dean who broke the silence.

" Sammy, how can you be sure that you are... um... that you are pre-pregnant?" He asked wanting to know and maybe even hoping that it was something else.

Sam blinked, contemplating the question before he answered.

" W-Well... all I can really go on is that when I said that... that you were the f-father... all this red mist came shooting outta you... In the book it said that, when the second victim names the first victim as the sire of their offspring, then the Succubus's lingering poison would be expelled. That's what happened to you Dean, the red mist was the poison and now it's out of you." Said Sam, stumbling just a little.

_" God, I wish you'd have let it stay in me Sammy."_ Thought Dean as he nodded mutely at his brother's explanation.

" But other than that, you can't go on anything else and be absolutely sure?" Asked Dean, now feeling desperate to be sure himself.

It was here that a light bulb went off.

In Bobby Singer's head no less.

Dean and Sam were both startled when Bobby suddenly shot to his feet and abruptly turned and made a B-line for the door.

" Bobby, where the Hell are you goin'? Yelled Dean.

" I'm gonna get something from town, you two just stay here and try not to go runnin' through my salvage yard again. Sam, you stay there on the bed and try to keep yourself as calm as possible, I don't want you to almost or all the way pass out again!" Tossed Bobby very rapidly over his shoulder before he was out the door and vanishing down the hall, leaving the two young men still in the room in a slight stupor.

it was only when they heard the distant sound of a door slamming shut, followed by the low rumbling of a car engine rapidly receeding that Sam and Dean snapped out of it and looked at each other, very confused.

Then, Dean swallowed thickly and spoke.

" Sammy, I remember... I remember everything that happened... Everything I did to you."

" It wasn't your fault Dean." Said Sam immediately in an effort to ease Dean's guilt.

It served only to make him feel worse as he exploded.

" THE HELL IT ISN'T!" Yelled Dean as he shot to his feet, tearing himself away from his brother's side.

Sam flinched a little at the volume of his brother's voice and watched as Dean began pacing around, agitation and self-loathing radiating off of him in drones.

But he also felt anger flood through his veins as well.

" NO, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT DEAN. THE ONLY THING I BLAME IS THAT SUCCUBUS. IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT SUCCUBUS THAT WE'RE IN THIS FUCKING MESS, **NOT YOU**!" Yelled back Sam.

Then just as quickly, the anger left Sam, leaving him much like a deflated balloon as he spoke, much quieter this time.

" And please, stop yelling and screaming Dean, I don't want to have to chase you around the salvage yard if you upset yourself enough to end up running outta here again."

The second these words registered in his mind, Dean came to an abrupt and complete halt in his pacing.

He whirled around to face his brother and felt a clenching feeling within his chest when his eyes beheld how pale and miserable, how all together hopeless his baby brother looked right now.

In an instant Dean was back at Sam side, perched on the bed.

" All right Sammy, I won't yell, I won't go running outta here, just take it easy." Said Dean, trying to be soothing when in reality he just wanted to start yelling and screaming and maybe even running out of the room like he had earlier before.

_Meanwhile, on the road leading into town..._

Bobby Singer floored the accelerator on his beat up tow truck, speeding towards town as fast as he could go.

But, once he was actually in sight of his intended destination, Bobby slowed the vehicle down considerably before he rolled into town.

Once he was in, Bobby put on a show of not being panicked and in a real bad hurry.

Bobby made his way over to the local pharmacy and parked in one of the vacant spaces, then he was all but running to the buildings doors.

The doors had barely closed after him once he was inside before Bobby was quickly glancing up at the signs that hung above the many isles of products before taking off towards the right isles.

Bobby made his way between two of the tall shelves, his eyes darting from left to right in search of the items he was looking for.

Then, his eyes fell on the rows of rectangular boxes all stacked neatly together.

Home pregnancy Tests.

Bobby quickly made his way over to this section of the shelving arrangements, and read the named off the boxes as fast as he could.

_EPT._

_First Response._

_Clear Blue Easy Digital._

And a whole plethora of other boxes.

It was so much that Bobby's head was almost spinning from it all.

But, knowing that time was off the essence, Bobby snatched up a box of Clear Blue Easy Digital and headed straight for the Pharmacy's cashier counter.

After laying down twenty bucks, Bobby was hightailing out of there and back to his truck.

Then he was rolling out of town and then hitting the accelerator once again, with his home and the two young men he'd left there being his new destination.

_Back at the aforementioned house..._

Two brothers sat in awkward and all consuming silence.

Dean sat over the edge of the bed, staring at the wall, but not really seeing it.

Sam sat propped up against the headboard, his eye gazing sadly at his brother's profile.

The silence seemed to go on for a lifetime before Dean spoke.

" Can I see the damage Sammy?" He asked softly.

" There's barely anything left to see Dean." Answered Sam, just as softly.

" Please, I need to see what _is_ left Sammy." Countered Dean as he turned pleading eyes to his baby brother.

After another moment of resistance, Sam nodded and reached up with his hands for the buttons of his flannel shirt and slowly began to undo them to reveal his chest.

He held his breath when Dean leaned in close to see.

Dean felt his stomach roll violently when he caught sight of the fading bruises.

And he could see the marks of teeth littering skin, nipples that were still slightly red, clearly having been chewed on. This combined with the memories of that night itself assaulted Dean without mercy in that moment.

He'd only lain eyes on this sight for mere seconds before he found that he could not look any further.

Dean wrenched his eyes away and barely stifled a sob before he spoke with a strained voice.

" I'm so sorry Sammy." He whispered.

" I know Dean, but I'll say it again that it wasn't your fault." Said Sam firmly and with all the conviction he could muster.

Then, Dean was turning back to face Sam with wet eyes that traveled from Sam's sad but not angry face to his exposed chest.

Sam watched and went still as Dean reached for him.

Then, he felt a full blown ache blossom through his chest as he watched his brother's hands seek out the two halves of his partially open shirt.

Sam's eyes misted over as he watched his brother silently began to redo the buttons of his open shirt.

" Thank you Dean." He said softly while holding back tears.

" Don't mention it Sammy." Replied Dean with a small, watery attempt at a smile.

Then, the moment was broken when there was a low rumbling coming in from outside, steadily increasing this time, signaling the returned of Bobby Singer.

A few seconds after that, the loud banging of the front door flying open.

Dean and Sam both heard the sound of urgent footfalls coming up the stair and then down the hall.

Naturally, Bobby Singer came nearly tumbling over his own two feet into the room, a white plastic bag in one hand.

" All right, I know this is most likely gonna freak you boys out big time but, these may be the only way to know for sure that Sam does have a... bun in the oven." Said a slightly breathless but all the way sheepish and unsure Bobby as he held out the plastic bag to Sam.

With the beginning of fear growing in the pit of his stomach, Sam took the offered bag and slowly pulled it open to view it's contents.

Dean and Bobby watched as Sam's eyes grew wide and he gasped before reaching inside to pull out one of the two rectangular boxes.

Dean took a step closer to get a better look and when he did, his eyes too grew wide as the breath left his lungs.

Then both boys turned to lock their gazes on Bobby.

The older man squirmed for only a second before he straightened his back and spoke with a firm, no nonsense voice.

" It's the only other way I could think of to be sure right now." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Silence followed before Sam spoke up.

" Okay, this is the only other option we have right now." He said softly as he turned to Dean.

" I guess I better... go to the bathroom and use these." He added before he slowly walked past Dean and Bobby into the hall.

It took Dean and Bobby both a moment to snapped out of whatever trance had fallen on them before they were instantly following right behind him.

Before Sam could protest, Dean cut him off.

" There is no way you're doing this alone, me and Bobby aren't going anywhere." Said Dean with fierce determination blazing in his eyes, beside him Bobby nodded in total agreement.

" Okay." Said Sam before he turned and took a few steps further down the hall until he reached the bathroom door.

Then with a final look over his shoulder at Dean and Bobby, Sam stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

For Dean and Bobby, it was here that their worry grew the worst.

Inside the bathroom, Sam leaned heavily against the wooden door and let the empty plastic bag fall from his finger onto the floor unnoticed.

Sam's complete attention was focused solely on the box of Clear Blue Easy Digital Pregnancy tests held in his other hand and the instructions for proper use printed on the back of it.

Then, he set to work doing something he never, ever thought he'd have to do in his entire life.

He was after all, a dude.

Sam breathed deep as he pulled one end of the box open and took out one of it's foil wrapped contents.

With trembling fingers he somehow managed to peel the foil open and pull out the white stick with a dark blue cap cover the end of it.

Sam reached for the cap and gently yanked it off of the stick with a small click, revealing the flat, absorbent tip.

The part he was supposed to pee on.

_Oh Crap. _

Feeling petrified, Sam set the uncapped pregnancy test down on top of the box it had just been pulled out of and stepped over to the toilet.

He stood facing it and proceeded to undo the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Then, taking a deep and rattling breath through his nostrils, Sam willed his body to perform the act that was required.

Feeling just the slightest bit of humiliation and trying his best to ignore the sound of liquid hit porcelain, Sam used his long arms to pick up the white stick and brought it in close to him.

Steadying his nerve, the young man lowered it past his naval, making sure the absorbent tip was down and away.

When he was sure that the tip had been thoroughly saturated, Sam pulled the stick away and set it back on the box while he finished his current business.

When he was done, he used some toilet paper and then flushed the toilet.

Quickly zipping up his fly and redoing the button, Sam stepped over to the sink and rapidly turned on the faucet and roughly washed his hands.

After he'd toweled his hands dry, he picked up the pregnancy test and replaced the dark blue cap back over the tip.

Then he picked up the box and reread the instruction.

Now came the really hard part.

Waiting for three whole minutes.

180 seconds starting now.

Sam set the timer on the watch that graced his right wrist to that amount of time.

A small beeping sound would tell him when the test was ready.

Though he started to feel as if the walls of the bathroom were slowly closing in on him, Sam kept himself from turning around and walking out the door.

Dean and Bobby were still outside, and he couldn't bring himself to even harbor the thought of going out there and facing them without the solid answer of the pregnancy stick.

And so, Sam silently made his way over to the bathtub and wearily sank down to sit over it's side.

And so, he waited in the silence.

Waited for the seconds that seemed more like eternities upon themselves to pass.

As he sat there, all he could think about was the older brother and second-father figure who were both on the other side of the closed bathroom door.

Dean and Bobby.

With a sigh, Sam waited and began to worry his lower lip.

Time moves forward alway, no matter how much one might think it has slowed to a crawl or stalled all together.

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep.._

The almost chirping sound of the alarm on his watch startled Sam.

Jerkily switching it off, realization dawned on him.

Time was up.

Swallowing down the urge to dive for the toilet and pay homage to it with the contents of his stomach, Sam forced himself to his feet and took the tiny step that led him to stand before the sink.

With a badly trembling hand, Sam reached out for the demure little white and blue stick.

Long fingers managed to wrap around the stick despite the shaking.

Sam brought the stick closer so that he could see what the small oval screen would say.

There wouldn't be any confusing blue lines or half lines or pluses.

Just the words 'Not Pregnant' or 'Pregnant'.

Moss green eyes finally fell on the oval screen at the digital black writing it held.

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway on the other side of the bathroom door, Dean Winchester was in the process of nearly biting his whole fingertip off as he gnawed nervously on his fingernail.

Beside him, Bobby had taken off his signature ball cap and was twisting it in his hands while shifting from foot to foot.

Both men had their gazes glued to the bathroom door.

It seemed that they'd been standing their for all of forever after they'd watched Sam disappear through it.

So it was understandable when both Dean and Bobby nearly jumped when the door suddenly opened to reveal the youngest Winchester.

" S-Sammy?" Asked Dean, fear coiling like a snaked within his stomach as he watched Sam step over the threshold of the bathroom with his head bowed low, hair obscuring the upper half of his face.

Sam was silent as he stood before Dean and Bobby.

Then, he forced himself to straighten and meet their expectant gazes.

Both Dean and Bobby felt their heart clench when they say the resignation and numbness that swam within Sam's eyes.

Still without saying a word, Sam slowly raised his right arm from where it had been hanging loosely by his side, his hand clutched something.

Sam held it out for Dean.

Swallowing when he realized what the item was, Dean hesitantly reached out and took the offering.

He brought it in close to he could see what was held with an oval screen.

Green eyes fell on the oval screen and the digital black writing it held.

A heart slammed to a complete halt within it's place inside an older brother's chest.

There was only one word written on the screen and it was like a sledgehammer to Dean Winchester's mind.

_'Pregnant'_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 11

_'Pregnant'_

The word stood out demurely against the greenish oval screen housed at the end of the white and blue stick.

The word may have looked harmless, but in truth it was like a continual series of slaps to the face of Dean Winchester.

Silence reigned over the guest room, so dense and unmoving it was almost like a corporeal being.

Dean sat over the end of the bed nearest the window. It was growing dark outside, the sun slowly beginning to set, giving way to the impending night.

Dean sat with his head bowed low as he stared at the demure but incriminating item he held in his hands.

The pregnancy test his _brother_ had taken several hours earlier.

The pregnancy test that had come back _positive_.

Dean might have sat there staring at the stick for the rest of his life had it not been for the soft, tear roughened voice that now finally broke through the silence.

" Dean, what are we gonna do?"

Dean tore his gaze away from the white and blue stick and turned his head to the left so he could now stare at the person who had beseeched him.

Sam.

The younger Winchester was laying on the bed with his back propped up against the headboard, like his brother and Bobby had both insisted of him to do a little time after he'd come out of the bathroom.

Dean couldn't help it as he felt his eyes burn and a large lump in his throat.

Sam looked so scared and young, nervously wringing his hands where they rested over the the place where his chest met his abdomen.

Dean used every ounce of will he had in him to loosen his throat and blink back his despair.

With a gruff cough he spoke, his eyes never leaving Sam's.

" I... I don't know Sammy, I don't know." He said softly before looking away again, feeling cold fear flood through his own being.

And indeed, he had every right to feel terrified.

He and Sam had been cursed by a pissed off Succubus.

And because of that curse, Sam was now pregnant by him.

They were both going to become _fathers _to a _child. _

Dean was broken out of his dread filled thoughts when Sam spoke again.

" Are you gonna leave?" He asked his brother, his voice quivering with each syllable that passed through his lips.

This softly asked question had Dean wishing he could sink into the ground till he was all the way down to the Earth's molten core instead of having to give an answer.

Steadying his own thread-bare nerves, Dean steeled himself as best he could before he turned back around and forced his tightened vocal cords to work as he answered Sam.

" I... I think it'd be best if I did Sammy. And I think it probably the biggest understatement in the whole universe if I say that we both need some space from each other to process all this."

To his own guilt, Sam found himself silently agreeing with Dean.

Though it terrified him to his very core Sam knew that after everything that had happened between them he and Dean, they did need some time away from each other.

Swallowing thickly against the lump in his throat, Sam spoke.

" I... I don't want you to go Dean, even though I know that space is probably a good thing for us both right now. I-If you go then, you gotta promise me you won't go too far, and that you are gonna come back. You have to promise me you'll come back because I can't do this by myself and... and I don't wanna die Dean."

Sam's voice was no higher than a broken whisper at the end of this sentence, his breath hitching as he was reminded of one of the possible futures he might have to face.

Dean instantly felt a jolt at these words and without even thinking he lunged forward and pulled his baby brother to him in an impossibly tight hug.

As he sat there all but crushing Sam to him and feeling Sam return the gesture, Dean remembered too.

At the end of nine months, the evil demon bitch responsible for all of this would be coming to claim her desired prize.

The baby.

In nine months the Vernificus Vernula Succubus would come to cut Sam open and take the child inside him.

If a girl, it would make her it's new Wiccan mistress.

If a boy, it would make him a blood sacrifice to the Wiccan Gods.

In that moment, Dean felt his despair leave him, replaced by a white-hot fury, all of which was directed at the succubus.

There was no way in hell that evil creature was so much as touching a hair on Sam's head.

There was no way in hell she was getting her hands on their baby.

_" Oh my God, we're gonna be a dads."_ Thought Dean, the enormity of the title hitting him like an unmerciful tidal wave.

The shock quickly wore off leaving Dean feeling a dark, all consuming anger and determination coursing through him.

Sucking in a deep breath through is nostrils, Dean composed himself and reluctant pulled away from Sam a little so that he could look him in the face.

The brother's stared at each other through misted eyes before Dean spoke.

" Sammy, I promise I won't go far Hell, I'll find someplace in town. Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby, I won't let that evil bitch get her hands on either of you I swear it. She won't touch either of you." He hissed, eying his little brother with fierce determination.

Then, he deflated.

" But right now, I'm no good to anyone. I'm just the guy who got whammed by a Demon and got his baby brother pregnant." He sighed as he reluctantly pulled away from Sam and stood up.

" Dean..." Sam began, when Dean turned and held up a hand, silencing him before he turned and stalked over his duffel bag.

He began packing all of his stuff up, feeling Sam's eyes on his back with each item he tucked into the bag.

It took every ounce of strength Dean had not to turn around and look at Sam, instead he focused on packing up some of his stuff.

Not fast enough and all too soon at the same time, Dean had his duffel packed with some clothes.

He didn't pack everything up because he was coming back to Bobby.

He was gonna come back.

Dean slung the strap of the bag over a shoulder before he finally turned and faced Sam.

He could see those deep moss-green eyes being all but drowned by un-shed tears, silently pleading for him not to go.

Dean forced his heart to become steel, forced himself not to give in to the plea to stay.

" Will... Will you see me of?" Asked Dean, his throat constricting to where he was almost whispering.

He watched Sam bow his head away, blinking rapidly in a valiant effort to stave off the anguish.

Then Sam was holding his head up and nodding furiously before he spoke.

" Of course I will." Was his quivery voiced answer.

Dean nodded before turning away and heading for the door, Sam following in his wake.

When they made it downstairs, Bobby was waiting for them.

One look at them and the seasoned hunter knew what was going on.

" I don't suppose me telling you that leaving is a bad idea is going to deter you none, is it?" He asked gruffly.

All Dean could do was shake his head 'no'.

Bobby gave a small huff before he spoke.

" Well, can I at least know where it is you're plannin' on goin'?" He asked.

" Don't worry Bobby, I'm not going off to the other side of the country if that's what you're thinking. I figured I'd just head into town, hole up in a motel or something." Answered Dean.

" Well, that's good to know, I don't need you traipsing off to God knows where and then have that brother behind you charging full steam ahead to go and find you." Grumbled Bobby, he scratched at his beard before he continued.

" I got a friend in town, she runs a small boarding house. I could give her a call if you'd like."

Dean paused to think about Bobby's offer a moment before deciding.

" Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea." Said Dean with a nod.

" I'll go and make the call, tell her you're comin'." Sighed Bobby as he stepped away and headed into the den to do as he had said, as pleased as he really could be that Dean had agreed given his and his baby brother's current circumstance.

A few minutes later he came back, Sam and Dean still standing by the staircase.

" Alright, you're all set. Miley'll be keepin' an eye out for ya when you get into town. The boarding house is on Barker Street, when you get into town, go all the way to the pharmacy and make a right, there'll be a sign out front of the house says _Astor's Boarding House_. You won't miss it." Said Bobby gruffly.

Dean nodded before with a shaky breath, he turned and slowly made his way to the front door, Sam and Bobby right behind his heels.

The night air was cool, and would get colder with each passing minute.

Knowing this, Dean was going to have to make his goodbyes brief, he didn't want Sam out here in this cold air it wouldn't be good for him and the...

Dean averted his mind from that subject and instead focused on not falling apart right then and there because of it.

He turned back to face the two other man standing on the front porch with him.

He spoke to Bobby first.

" Thank you Bobby, I kinda don't know what I'm supposed to be doin' right now. I just need some time to clear my head, we all could use some time to clear our heads. Bobby I... Could you just... Could you just watch out for Sam please?" Asked Dean softly.

" Of course I will, do you even have to ask me that Boy?" Retorted Bobby, albeit more gruffly then usual, his throat was bugging him.

He'd blame it on the cold.

Then, Dean turned to Sam.

" Sam... Sammy just, take care of yourself and I'm... I am so sorry."

The next thing Dean knew, he was being all but tackled by 6 foot 4 inches of heart-broken little brother.

" you watch out for yourself too Dean, and don't go off and do something stupid cause none of this is your fault, you hear me?" Said Sam against his brother's neck.

Dean returned the hug as tight as he would allow himself, soaking up the very rare warmth of this freely given affection.

Then, he forced himself to pull away from Sam.

He forced himself to do one of the hardest things in his life.

Walk away.

Dean quickly reached the Impala and popped the trunk.

He dumped his bag inside and shut the trunk with a loud thud.

Dean made his way around to the driver's side door and yanked it open once he unlocked it.

He was about to get inside when he stopped and looked up, his eyes going to the front porch and the two men still standing there staring back at him.

The three of them stayed there like that for a life age of the Earth it seemed, Sam and Bobby staring at Dean, Dean staring at Sam and Bobby.

From where he stood, Dean felt like red hot needles were being forces into his chest by hand, all together, all at once.

From where he stood, Bobby felt the back of his eyes start to bitterly sting as he watched the young man standing there by the shiny black car. That clearly shattered young man he had come to think of as a son along with the tall young man standing beside him.

And from where he stood, Sam felt like his insides were turning into ice. He was terrified, Dean may have just been going into town a little ways down the road but, Dean was still leaving and that scared Sam to his very core. He couldn't do all of this alone. How would he do all of this by himself? He had just found out that he was _pregnant_ with his _brother's baby_.

Then, the moment was broken.

Dean blinked and then forced his eyes away. With his heart silently crumbling to dust, Dean climbed into the Impala and started the ignition.

With a low growl the car came to life, and for once the sound did not bring Dean any kind of joy or security.

Swallowing thickly, Dean put the car into drive and pressed down on the gas pedal.

The Impala rumbled over the gravelly dirt slowly rolling off of Bobby Singer's property.

From where he sat in the driver's seat, Dean's eye unconsciously went to the rear-view mirror.

And he saw in that mirror that Sam and Bobby had come down from the porch and where standing on the dirt road where the Impala had been parked just moments before.

The Impala kept going forward, never faltering.

Slowly, almost mournfully taking Dean Winchester away from his family.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 12

Bobby Singer couldn't help help but wince and wish he could control the ability to hear with his ears so that he could block out the sounds that were now echoing throughout his entire house.

Bobby wished with all his heart that he could turn his hearing on and off at will.

Anything to block out the sounds of Sam Winchester in the full and terrible hold of morning sickness.

The poor boy was currently in the process of heaving his guts out in the bathroom Bobby's house had on the ground floor near the living room.

To his chagrin Bobby couldn't help but think that Sam was about one heave short of actually coughing up a full lung at this point.

Not being able to stand the sight of Sam with his head almost inside the bowl of the toilet Bobby bent down and let his hands come to rest over the younger Winchester brother's tense and slight sweaty back.

The seasoned hunter felt a cruel tug at his heart strings when he heard a plaintiff sob escape Sam.

" Is the worst of it over?" Bobby asked softly.

There was no immediate answer at first just the sound of hitched breath being inhaled and exhaled.

Then finally a soft whisper came.

" Y-Yeah that was the worst of it." Said Sam before with a final spit into the bowl he reached up and flushed the foul contents it held.

Then with a small groan Sam pushed himself up or tried to at least.

All the upchucking had left the young man completely spent and wobbling.

Bobby acted fast and help Sam get to his feet albeit momentarily before he swiftly closed the lid on the toilet seat and firmly eased Sam to sit down onto it.

Sam gave very little resistant and found himself just to depleted of energy to care that Bobby was silently bossing him around.

The young man vaguely heard the sound of a faucet's squeak and water running from a tap.

Then the next thing Sam knew something cool and wet was being pressed to the back of his neck.

Sam turned his head and looked up to see Bobby standing over him.

He couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth flood through him as he realized that the older man was pressing a damp washcloth to his skin in an effort to sooth his torment.

" Thanks Bobby." Whispered Sam as he sent a pitifully wane attempt at a smile the older Hunter's way.

" Don't mention it boy." Said Bobby quietly as he began lightly wiping at the slightly flushed and sweaty skin at the back of Sam's neck with the wet washcloth, trying his best to be as gentle and soothing as he could.

Sam let a shaky sigh escape him as he basked in Bobby's soothing ministrations and presence.

They stayed that way for countless minutes.

Bobby wiping at Sam's neck and Sam trying to keep himself from vomiting any further because there really wasn't much left in his stomach to throw up.

After a good twenty minutes had passed by Bobby thought it best to ask.

" Sam, you think you can stand?"

" Y-Yeah Bobby. I think I'm okay now." Answered Sam.

With Bobby's steadying hand on his arm Sam slowly and carefully rose from his seat on the toilet lid and got up onto slightly unsteady feet.

Together the two made a slow and shaky procession out of Bobby Singer's bathroom.

They made a b-line through the kitchen and into Bobby's living room where Sam promptly collapse in a boneless heap on of the ratty sofas.

Sam dimly noticed that bobby had disappeared from his side and the young man vaguely wondered where his pseudo-uncle had gone off to.

He was just about to let his eyes flutter shut and give in to the exhaustion that always came after every bout of morning sickness when San caught the sound of approaching footsteps.

Hazel green eyes looked up to see the man in the baseball cap coming to stand over him with some items in his hands.

" Here, these will help settle your stomach." Said Bobby quietly as he held out his offering.

A glass of ginger ale and small plate full of lightly salted crackers.

With some effort Sam pushed himself up until he was sitting with his back against the arm of the sofa before he carefully took the offered items.

" Thank you Bobby." Said Sam with his voice all but a whispered.

" Don't mention it boy, just eat those and take it easy." Sighed Bobby before he reached out and squeezed Sam's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Then with a small nod the older hunter left the young man to his own musing, knowing that Sam always wanted some space after one of his bouts of vomiting.

And so, Sam found himself alone in Bobby's living room with the distant sounds of the other man bustling about in the kitchen.

As he slowly munched on a salt-cracker Sam found himself correcting his previous thought.

No, he wasn't alone.

He was never alone these days.

He did have a baby growing inside him.

Three weeks along now.

Almost a month.

As he took a small sip of ginger ale Sam felt a small lance of pain shoot through his heart as he contemplates the amount of time that had passed since he'd calculated the time in which he'd become pregnant.

It had been a week since Dean had left.

One long and painful week filled with uncertainty and a few short and sporadic phone calls.

Sitting there in Bobby's living room Sam felt his mind wander to his big brother.

He wondered what Dean was doing right now where he most likely was.

In town, at the boarding house Bobby's friend owned.

For now all Sam could do was sit and wonder with a feeling of helplessness settling over him.

He really wanted Dean to come back.

As soon as possible.

With a sigh Sam settled in deeper into the couch and quietly finished off the crackers and ginger ale.

The combination really did work at settling his queasy stomach.

_And speaking of a certain older brother..._

There was a low humming sound coming from the radiator as it began it's cycle of heating the room.

An old repeat of _I Love Lucy_ was playing on the T.V.

The voices were muddled and distant sounding.

On the single queen-sized bed lay the room one and only occupant.

His dulled green eyes stared unseeingly up at the beige colored ceiling.

The only factor disproving that this individual was not a corpse already was the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath his lungs took in and exhaled.

Dean Winchester laid there on the bed with only his own personal torment as company. It was a chronic torment that had been plaguing him for a good long week now.

Torment brought about by the memories of what he'd been made to do my that accursed succubus demon.

With a small sigh Dean slowly rolled onto his side so that his back was to the window and the morning light pouring in through it.

Dean resisted the urge to curl up into a ball and instead focused all of his attention into not reliving the events of that night three weeks ago.

However, his efforts proved to be nothing more than a waste of time as his mind played out the memories before his eyes like some perverse old fashioned film-reel.

_The pale face and cruel red eyes of the demon smiling at him with malice as her fingers dug into his skull. _

_The heat of her demonic power coursing through his whole body, filling him with an unholy desire._

_Pounding on his unsuspecting prey and pinning him to the floor with crazed strength.  
_

_Sam's face filled with terror in it's purest form as he stared up at him._

_Sam voice high and hysterical as he pleaded for him to stop touching him like that. _

_To stop hurting him. _

_The heat filling his head, making him deaf to his baby brother's beseeching. _

_The sensations of him entering his brother's body. _

_Violating it. _

_Defiling it. _

_He himself enjoying the pleasure that naturally came with being connected that way with anyone. _

_Sam's screams of pain and climax._

_His vision tunneling. _

_Everything fading to black. _

With a gasp Dean's eyes flew open and he jack-knifed the upper part of his body off the bed.

Dean sucked in huge lung fulls of air in an effort to calm his racing heart.

But, no matter how loud his heartbeat pounded inside his chest, it could not drown out the echoes of his memories.

The long past sounds of his brothers pleas and his screams of pain were louder than his heartbeat ever could be.

Dean clenched his jaw so tightly it hurt. His teeth grinding together inside his mouth.

_" God, what I wouldn't give for a date with old JD."_ Thought Dean.

This wasn't the first time that Dean had thought of the strong brands of alcohols, like Jack Daniels.

Hell, his first couple of days here at the boarding house Bobby's friend Rose Perkins operated were spent guzzling down as much liquor he could find in an effort to drown in his sorrows and keep the horrors of what happened to him and Sam at bay.

Now though Dean only thought about the drink.

He couldn't bring himself to get up and find some, knowing that he'd cause trouble to Rose and damage himself more.

He'd sobered up from his drinking binge quickly when Rose herself had found him nearly passed out on the floor drunk. She and her husband Joe had kept him from drowning in his own vomit and nursed him back to some semblance of health.

After that he'd woken up one morning to find his room stripped on all alcoholic substances.

He had thanked Rose and Joe for that.

Dean took in a final, deep rattling breath through his nostrils and and slumped backwards until the headboard of the bed stopped any further descent.

Let his chin droop down towards his chest Dean reached up and scratched at the dark stubble that graced his cheeks.

He was well on his way to having a full beard.

The noise of the room finally caught Dean's ear.

The sounds of Lucille Ball and the unseen TV audience in the background were like nails against a chalkboard to the miserable young man.

Eyes hardening with annoyance, Dean snatched up the remote control from where in rested on the nightstand and turned the damn thing off.

Silence finally filled the room.

Licking his suddenly dry lips Dean slowly turned and maneuvered his legs over the side of the mattress so that he was sitting over the edge of the bed.

As the sunlight that streamed in through the window bathed him in it's warmth, Dean felt something inside him finally break.

And he did something he hadn't allowed himself to do eversince he'd gotten to the Perkins's boarding house.

He let himself give in to his sorrow.

He just let go of everything.

He let himself cry for the first time since he'd find out about this entire mess.

For the first time in seven days he felt himself grow somewhat free as sobs wracked his entire body.

Sitting there bathed in golden light.

He let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 13

Eyes moved rapidly under their closed lids as soft, golden sunlight slowly illuminated the bedroom.

With a soft groan the eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal their deep and dark green color and blinked away the blurriness of sleep.

Giving way to a soft sigh Sam Winchester slowly rolled onto his back and stared up at the bedroom ceiling.

He blinked further till his eyes came into full focus. He gazed at the ceiling for a few moments before he turned his head in the direction of the window the sunlight was coming from.

Sam found himself staring at a pristine blue South Dakota morning sky.

It was beautiful and yet, Sam could not bring himself to appreciate it.

Not able to bear the sight one more moment, Sam turned his face away from the window.

The action proved only to serve in him beholding an even worse wight to himself.

The second queen-sized bed in the room, which was empty where there should have been the person always supposed to be by his side.

A certain older brother by the name of Dean Winchester.

Fighting back the sudden and very strong urge to turn away and curl up into as tiny a ball as possible, Sam hoisted his feet up and over the side of the bed so that he was sitting upright.

With a soft grunt Sam pushed himself up onto his feet and stretched his arms up high above his head. He let a small groan of pleasure escape him as he felt the vertebrae in his back crack lightly and the muscles of his shoulders slowly loosen.

Sighing at the feeling Sam slowly shuffled out of the room past the empty bed and into the hallway. He walked up the corridor and then ducked into one of the doors on the left.

Sam went through the motions of getting ready in the morning, using the toilet, brushing his teeth, shaving off his morning stubble, and taking a shower.

Once all of those things were done in that order Sam emerged from the bathroom sans a shirt wearing his sweats and toweling at his still damp chestnut brown locks.

He padded back down the hall and ducked back into his room with getting properly dressed and then heading down to see if Bobby was up and had breakfast ready or if it would be up to him to get the meal out this morning in mind.

Once he was back in the room Sam went about pawing through the drawers he'd put his things away in, fishing out a fresh pair of jeans, a simple dark blue t-shirt, and a brown plaid button up shirt.

Sam haphazardly tossed the clothes onto Dean's bed and went on drying his hair. After a few more minutes if scrubbing at his head Sam was about to toss the towel aside too when his eyes happened to glance at the large mirror hanging on the wall close by the window.

When it registered in his mind what his eyes were seeing, everything simply stopped all at once.

Then as if he were sleepwalking, Sam dropped the towel in his hands onto the bed and walked around the foot end of it towards the mirror by the window.

When he'd come to stand before the reflective item Sam felt his eyes grow wide at what he was now seeing in full, undeniable clarity.

Very slowly Sam turned so that he stood sideways and in profile before the mirror.

What had Sam full and undivided attention was his mid-drift.

More specifically his lower abdomen, which was no longer as toned and muscular as the rest of him.

It had rounded out and softened.

Not so obvious for one to notice unless they were really looking closely.

But, it was there none the less.

Taking in a deep and trembling breath Sam reached down with a lightly shaky hand towards his lower stomach and pressed his large palm gently over the light swelling.

" Oh My God." Whispered Sam in both fear and wonder as he stared down at his stomach.

He had a baby bump.

_He_ had a _Baby bump_.

It was hitting him again only now it seemed even more profound, more powerful than the first time.

He, Samuel Winchester, was pregnant.

They was a small innocent little being growing inside of him.

He was both father and mother to this little one because of a demon's terrible curse.

His older sibling was absent now, holed up somewhere in town hiding because of this same curse, because he was the other father.

All of these facts hitting him yet again nearly stole Sam's breath from his body but now as he looked and touched his stomach, Sam felt his body's urge to dissolve into tears and despair evaporate somewhat.

Determination began to fill him because tears and despair weren't going to undo what had been done, it wasn't going to erase things, it wasn't going to bring Dean back from his self-imposed exile any sooner than when he was ready to come back, but most of all tears and despair wasn't going to save the baby inside his from a terrible fate at the hands of the succubus demon responsible for this entire nightmarish mess.

Snapping out if his musings, Sam went back to getting dressed an ready for another day in life, however scrambled it was.

Sam quickly got dressed in the jeans and shirts and then headed downstairs.

As he came down the stairs, Sam couldn't hear any sounds coming from the kitchen.

" Guess I'm on breakfast duty today." Thought Sam.

He didn't really mind though.

After all, he may not have been Mario Betali but, he could make a decent omelet if the situation called for it.

Sam ducked into the silent kitchen and made a B-line for the refrigerator.

He opened it and rummaged through, pulling out the carton of eggs, and other essential items like some cheese slices and a tomato.

Thankfully for Sam, he hadn't started to get any weird food cravings.

For that he was grateful and pretty sure Bobby was too.

From what knowledge he had gathered on the subject pregnant women sometimes had cravings for the most odd and nasty combination of foods items known to man.

Sam was glad for the most part that his eating habits, though somewhat increased from his normal intake had remained more or less the same.

Sam had just started slicing the tomato when he heard the sounds of grumpy feet scrapping their way down the main staircase.

A few seconds later Bobby Singer shuffled into the kitchen still looking half asleep.

The older man paused when he caught sight of the young man standing at the kitchen counter.

" Sam, what are you doing up so early?" Asked Bobby before yawning mightily and scratching at his bearded chin.

" I just woke up early today and I figured I'd make breakfast since I was up first." Answered Sam with a tiny smile.

" Well then, cook away Emeril while I make myself a cuppa joe." Smiled back Bobby before he made a b-line for the coffee machine on the opposite counter Sam was using.

With a comfortable rapport, the two went about getting breakfast prepared.

Twenty minutes later Sam and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table each with a plate of freshly made omlets, a steaming mug of fresh coffee for Bobby and a glass of orange juice for Sam.

From where he sat Bobby discreetly eyed the youngest Winchester, watching as the boy dug into his breakfast with previously unseen enthusiasm.

Sam being the hunter that he was felt eyes on him after he'd taken his first bite. He looked up to see Bobby staring at him.

" What?" He asked softly.

" Oh, nothin' just enjoying the sight of your appetite returning, that's all." Said Bobby with a small smile and a light shrug before he took a sip of coffee.

To Bobby's silent joy he watched as Sam ducked his head, a mild flush painting his cheeks and a small quirk of his lips in an almost smile.

The two men went back to eating, with light conversation in between.

Then Bobby asked.

" Sam, how are you this morning, any upchucking or anything?"

Sam was silent for a moment his entire face clouding over with several emotions before he looked back up to meet Bobby's imploring gaze.

" No, no upchucking. In fact I... I feel kinda okay." Said Sam.

" Well then, that's good, great even." Said Bobby with relief evident in his voice.

Seeing this as the perfect time to reveal his earlier morning discover, Sam spoke up.

" Bobby, I'm beginning to show." He blurted out.

" Beg yer Pardon?" Asked Bobby, not sure he'd heard correctly.

" Bobby, _I'm starting to show_... My belly is starting to get rounder... t-the baby... My... My baby." Said Sam, his voice growing softer and softer till it was almost a whisper as he said the last few words and his eyes started to burn.

Bobby sat there speechless as once again the full severity of the Winchester's situation hit him.

But as he look at the young man sitting across from him looking even more scared and young now that he'd revealed this monumental fact, Bobby felt his shock quickly leave him. It was replaced with this primal surge of protectiveness.

Before he even realized it Bobby was out of his seat and at the young man's side.

" Oh my God." Said Bobby softly as he placed a firm and reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

" That's what I said when I noticed it." Said Sam with a small humorless chuckle.

" Can I take a look Sam?" Asked Bobby with uncertainty written plainly on his face.

" Yeah, sure." Said Sam as he slowly rose from the chair and stood before Bobby.

Taking a deep breath to steady his frazzled nerves, Sam reached down and gripped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his abdomen to the older man.

At first Bobby couldn't tell anything other than Sam's stomach being as flat as ever, then the kid turned to the side a little bit and he saw it.

Sure enough, the area was not so hard washboard, but softer and rounder.

" Holy crap I see it." Whispered Bobby with wide eyes.

" Yeah." Whispered Sam as he let go of his shirt, covering up his stomach.

" Sam, do you want me to call Dean?" Asked Bobby suddenly.

The mention of his absent sibling's name had Sam's heart freezing for a moment before coming alight with pain.

God he wanted bobby to do that, he really did but at the same time he felt fear course through him at the thought of what Dean's reaction to the news would be.

In that instant, Sam made a decision. Shaking his head Sam spoke.

" No Bobby, I don't want you to call him." Said Sam before he paused and sighed deeply before continuing.

" This separation's gone on for long enough Bobby, I want you to take me to him."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 14

A low rumble shot through the air as a slightly worn tow truck rolled down the South Dakota road at moderate speed.

The car was headed into town and carried inside it two occupants, well actually it carried three if you wanted to get technical.

Bobby singer sat behind the wheel with worn ball cap and slightly tense expression firmly in place.

Beside him in the passenger seat was Sam Winchester looking somber, slightly nervous, and with one of his trademark hooded sweatshirts covering his large frame.

After the events of a few hours ago back when it was morning both men had gotten ready to head into town and see a certain older Winchester son who was currently holed up at a local boarding house. When the tow-truck glided smoothly into town Sam felt his nervousness reach new levels.

The youngest Winchester nervously wrung his hand together in his lap and did his best not to think about how close they were to his stomach area. He tried and failed not to think about what was hidden beneath the bagginess of his hoodie. It was after all one of the reason why he was taking this trip into town with Bobby in the first place.

The other reason was that he just really wanted to see his brother, to make sure that he was okay, that he hadn't gone back on his word and left South Dakota all together, and yes, to also show him the changes to his body and maybe convince him to come back to Bobby's.

" You alright Sam?" Asked Bobby gruffly from where he sat behind the wheel.

" Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous about seeing Dean, that's all." Said Sam with a nod.

" Well you'll be seeing him in a few minutes cause there's the boarding house right up ahead." Said Bobby, his eyes staring through the windshield to the tall, historic looking building that stood not to far down the street.

" Nice looking place." Commented Sam.

" Yeah it is. And Rosie's gonna love you the second she sees you, so be prepared for the full mother hen routine." Said Bobby with a small smile.

Sam smiled at that a little as Bobby drove the truck the rest of the way down the street and then pulled the truck off the street and onto the boarding house's driveway.

" You ready Sam?" Asked Bobby as he turned the ignition off and stared intently at his passenger.

" Y-Yeah Bobby. Let's go." Said Sam with a small nod before he turned his his seat to open the passenger side door and got out. Bobby did the same and quickly made his way around the car to join Sam. Together the two of them walked up the path that led to the steps of the front porch. They had just finished walking up the steps when the front door opened and a tall yet stocky man who looked to be just a tiny bit older than Bobby walked out.

" Heya Singer." Said the man as he held out his hand.

" Joe Perkins, how ya doin?" Asked Bobby as he readily accepted the hand and shook it.

" Oh, I'm just fine." Answered Joe before his eyes fell on Sam and he put two and two together. " And this must be Sam, here to see that brother of his."

Joe held out his hand to the younger Winchester brother. Sam smiled and accepted the hand, almost instantly liking the man before him for some reason. But the smile dimmed just a little bit at the mention of a certain older brother of his.

" How's Dean been doing?" Asked Sam softly.

" I ain't gonna lie to you Sam, he's not been in a very good state. The very first night he got here he went and drowned himself in liquor. It got so bad me and Rosie almost had to take him to the hospital. We finally had enough and got rid of all the alcohol in the house. He's been sober for the past few days but miserable as hell. Now I don't know what happened between you both but from what I can tell it musta been somethin' pretty awful." Said Joe.

Sam felt despair bubble up rapidly inside him. Swallowing deeply to keep the emotions in him at bay, Sam spoke.

" Where is he now?" He asked, his voice shaking only slightly.

" He's out back in the yard, Rosie made him go. Said the fresh air would do him some good now that he's completely sobered up." Said Joe softly.

Sam nodded mutely and then stepped away from Bobby and Joe and slowly walked back down the front steps and then went around the front of the house to the driveway and disappeared further up the paved concrete.

" I sure hope this goes well." Said Joe.

" You and me both Joe." Agreed Bobby.

With that in mind the two older men quietly headed inside and made their way into the kitchen where Rosie was there to greet them with scones and a fresh pot of coffee. Back outside Sam slowly walked the length of the driveway that undoubtedly led to the backyard... where Dean was. Sam quashed down the very prevalent urge that was screaming at him to turn back and run. If he didn't do this now then he probably never would be able to face his brother ever again. Steeling his shaky resolve Sam walked the rest of the way and caught sight of the backyard.

The grass was slightly brown from the cold, everything was dormant as it should be during winter. And there sitting on a stone bench near the far end of the yard was a familiar figure. All at once Sam wanted to run to Dean and also run away from him. Clenching his jaw tightly Sam forced himself to go forward into the yard. As he walked over the slightly barren ground Sam found himself feeling a small ache inside of him as he eyes how dejected Dean looked even with his back to him. The normally proud and relaxed shoulders were slouched over, curved in silent defeat. Broken.

Blinking his eyes rapidly against an all too familiar sting Sam came to stand directly behind Dean. Dean was so lost in his own depressed thoughts he didn't even instinctively feel that someone was standing behind him.

With his eyes shining Sam slowly, hesitantly lifted his hand from his side and reached out towards his oblivious older brother. When his hand ever so gently came to rest over Dean's shoulder and lightly squeezed it at first the older brother didn't react at all still too lost in his own depressed thoughts. Then a split second later he was jerking at the feel of someone holding his shoulder and whirling around to see who it was. The second his eyes fell of Sam they grew to the size of dinner plates and he immediately shot to his feet and spoke.

" Sammy?" He asked in disbelief because his baby brother was the last person he was expecting to see today.

" Hey Dean." Said Sam with a shaky smile.

The two brothers simply stared at each other after that, Sam gazing with tear shined eyes, Dean gawking with wide disbelieving eyes. It was Dean who broke the impasse.

" Sammy what are you doing here?" He asked softly as he slowly made his way around the garden bench he had been sitting on earlier and came to stand within arms length of his little brother.

" To see you Dean, what else?" Asked Sam in turn with a shaky smile.

Dean couldn't help but return the smile with a sad one of his own. The two brothers stood facing each other and not saying a word for several long seconds after that. It was finally Sam who spoke.

" You and I really need to sit down and talk." He said, which was by far the biggest understatement of the century.

" Y-Yeah, we really do." Said Dean, nodding his head before taking a step past Sam.

" C'mon let's head inside, we can talk in my room." He said softly.

Sam nodded and followed after his brother as the two of them made their way back into boarding house Dean had all but fled to after the life-altering revelations of just weeks before. Joe, Rosie, and Bobby all gave them knowing looks and remained respectfully silent where they sat at the kitchen table as the two Winchester brothers made their way through the room to the main staircase that would lead them to the second floor. Once the boys had disappeared from sight, Bobby, Rosie, and Joe all shared a look with one another that conveyed their silent hope that the two young ones would be able to settle things between them. Then the three older people all went back to quiet conversation, mostly about the mundane happenings of the town.

Upstairs Dean led Sam to his room and opened the door for them to file in. Once they had both entered the small room Dean closed the door behind him. He could feel the cold coils of nervousness inside his gut because he was here, alone with Sam after spending all this time apart from his little brother. His little brother who was through supernatural mean, also carrying his unborn child inside of him. The thought alone had everything that had transpired between them rising up inside of his regardless. And to Dean's silent shame, he also felt a small pang of longing as well rise up inside on him. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch Sam, lay a hand on his shoulder or even pull him into a hug. But he didn't trust himself, he couldn't trust himself.

Dean was so wrapped up in his terror filled thought he was completely taken off guard when Sam decided for him. Dean gasped softly and froze as he found himself wrapped tightly in Sam's arms. Dean could scarcely breath but in his head he was screaming at himself to pull away and put as much distance as he could between Sam and himself.

" Please come back with me Dean." Said Sam against Dean's ear as he tightened his hold around him.

Dean was silent and with an internal battle raging inside of him he slowly raised his arms and hesitating every centimeter of the way he wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him back, both reveling in the embrace and hating himself for it at the same time.

" Sammy, how can you ask me to do that after what I did to you?" Whispered Dean.

" Because I know it wasn't your fault Dean, and because you're my brother. These last few weeks all I've felt besides the nausea was fear. Every since you left I haven't felt safe, not for one single second even though Bobby was there and he's been great. But he's not you Dean, he's just not you." Said Sam shakily as he drew away to look Dean in the eye.

" Please, please come back with me and Bobby." Pleaded Sam.

Feeling his already well battered heart have another jagged crack fall over it, Dean used every ounce of will he had in him to pull himself away from Sam. He stepped clear out of Sam's embrace and slowly side stepped him and walked away several paces till he was stand with his back to Sam in the center of the room.

" You may not blame me for what happened between us, but I blame me Sammy. I blame myself and I won't stop blaming myself for what I did to you." Gritted out Dean.

These words had Sam's insides turning to ice for a moment and then, it all shattered within him, melting into white hot rage. With every part of him coming alight in anger, Sam ground his teeth together hard before he sprung into action. In two large stride he reached Dean. A surprised stutter was all Dean had time for before he found himself being all but thrown backwards and then pinned to the far wall of the room. Seething jade eyes bore into him as he found himself face to face with a very pissed off looking Sam.

Silence seemed to stretch for eternity before Sam finally spoke.

" Now you listen to me Dean, I have had it with your crap and your self flagellation. I didn't come here to hear you go on about how you blame yourself and how you will always blame yourself. I didn't come here to here you say no to me. I came here to bring you home, and you are coming with me even if I have to drag you outta here kicking and screaming." Sam all but growled.

Then an instant later, the anger that had so quickly filled Sam was gone and his face turned from rage to beseeching as he continued.

" And I came here because it's not about us any more." He said softly as he eased up on his unyielding grip on his brother's shirt collar.

Dean's brow knitted in confusion and he remained silent as Sam let him go, only to gently grip him by one of his wrists and pulling his hand towards him.

" Sammy what are you..." Dean finally began to ask, but his voice died away into silence and his green eyes widened as Sam tucked his hand under the hoodie he was wearing and pressed to his stomach.

Dean felt everything from his breathing to the universe come to a dead halt as he felt his palm pressed to Sam's stomach, his no longer so flat and toned stomach.

" Oh my God, Sammy is this..." Dean trailed off once again. Sam simply nodded before he spoke.

" A bump? Yeah Dean it's a bump. I noticed it this morning and it just made in all the way real. There is no denying it, I can't and you can't either. This our baby." Said Sam as he covered Dean's hand on his stomach with his own.

Dean was about to say something when he looked up to see how pale Sam had gotten and the way he was swaying just a tiny bit. Reacting out of instinct Dean pulled his hand away from his brother's stomach and gripped him by the arm. Sam gave no real resistance as Dean pulled him away from the wall and over to the bed. Dean still hung on to Sam's arm as his younger brother wearily sank down onto the foot of the mattress and sat.

" Just take it easy Sammy, you've stressed yourself out enough and that isn't good for... the both of you." Said Dean as his eyes immediately went to Sam's hoodie covered stomach and the undeniable truth he had just felt there.

" Well you do stress me out like no one else you stubborn jerk." Said Sam with a small smile.

" Right back at ya you equally stubborn bitch." Shot back Dean with a smile of his own.

They both grew serious far too soon and it was Sam who spoke first.

" I can't do this on my own Dean." He said softly as he looked down at his stomach and covered it with his hands.

" You won't have to, I'll come back with you to Bobby's." Said Dean, all though a part of him could help but dread this decision.

" You will?" Asked Sam.

" Yeah, I will. But right now why don't you just lay down and take it easy for a few minutes while I pack up my stuff?" Suggested Dean.

Sam nodded and decided Dean was right, he could lay down for a few minutes. He gently eased himself backwards until he could lay down with the pillow under his head. Dean sat over the edge of the mattress by Sam's side. Within minutes Sam was completely conked out. Dean couldn't help but understand that Sam probably felt totally exhausted from all of those stressful weeks they had been apart.

Dean stared at his brother's serene looking face and felt a deep tug at his heart. How was he gonna survive being so close to Sam once they got back to Bobby's? Everything was changed now. They could try to ignore it but Dean knew that it was all futile. Dean was about to get up when his eyes went to Sam's stomach. He froze and then swallowing nervously he slowly reached out and pressed his hand over his brother's stomach once again.

He felt his already battered heart crack just a little more at the thought of the little life that was growing inside his baby brother. The innocent child who's life was at stake as well as Sam's.

Grim determination suddenly filled Dean as he realized this. Everything hardened from his eyes to his resolve.

That demon wasn't gonna get Sam or the baby. They were his first and he wasn't gonna hand them over, not to the succubus, not to anyone. He would guard them both with his very life because this was his family, his blood.

With that in mind Dean drew his hand away from Sam's stomach and slowly rose up from the bed. He stood and let his eyes linger on Sam for a few moment longer before he stepped away.

He had bags to pack, cause he was going home.


End file.
